The Red Shielding Reptile
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Naruto had finally had enough of the beatings and finally cracked. He finds a reptile contract and is being screwed over again and again. Big Harem Stong Naruto Semi Dark
1. The Starting of a Broken Child

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**__**"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

Naruto was one day walking through the woods on his 7th birthday. He went there a day earlier knowing that the villagers were going to raid his apartment and kill him if he was still there. He was walking threw a swamp now knowing the villagers would never come through here and ninjas are less likely to think he will come here. He was wearing black pants and a green shirt.

"_**You know you should just stop acting like your stupid. You are extremely smart and it's not funny"**_ said Kuubi through his telepathic link to his head

Naruto had met her on his 5th birthday when the villagers were going to kill him. He got the shock of his life when he found out Kuubi was a girl. Kuubi taught him how to use his charka into an ultimate defense (like when Naruto gets covered with red charka, looks like a fox, and grows tails). He could access all of Kuubi's 9 tails because Kuubi let him. If he holds all 9-tails for too long it will start to change him into a fox demon like Kuubi. If he took the tail's charka without Kuubi's permission and training to use it he could only control up to 3 tails before he loses control of himself and the charka will seriously hurt him. Kuubi also taught him his fox style taijutsu, 10 Demi-techniques, and a few sealing techniques.

"**Hey kit I'm sensing something I haven't seen in the longest. Start heading west because if it is what I think it is it will help you out majorly"** said Kuubi and Naruto just followed his directions. They came across a muddy pond and in the middle of it was a big scroll the was dark green and floating perfectly on it (Jiraiya size scroll for the summoning).

"**Kit grabbed that scroll. That is the legendary Reptile Summoning scroll. Then I want you to cut your hand and write your name in blood in it. You would be the first to have this contract. After you done with that I want you to make a seal on your back of your right shoulder using your Demi-clone and seal it"** said Kuubi and Naruto just followed his directions

"So you mind telling me what this scroll does" asked Naruto

"**This is a special summoning scroll. It allows you to summon Serpents, Dragons, Crocodiles, snakes, and Salamanders. When the scroll says you are good enough it will add more types of Summons like things the world has never seen before but you are far from that so don't worry about it. I am sending you the seal's for the summoning Jutsu and how to properly use the summoning contract. This is the only time I will be the only time that I will let you take the easy way out because the only reason I would make you learn it immediacy is that it is a very helpful jutsu to you since no one would bother to help you without getting something big **

**from it. Now I want to take over your body for a little bit and use my charka to summon the bosses"** said Kuubi

"ONLY, this one time. I don't like to be in the control of others" said Naruto as he gave Kuubi control.

"**But you will let me right Naruto-Kuunn"** said Kuubi as she started performing hand-seals and cut her thumb.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Five Ancient Reptiles"**_ said Kuubi as she slammed her hands into the ground.

5 black clouds of smoke appeared and when it cleared there was an group of huge animals but the swamp and trees gave them great cover so no one will notice. There was an purple snake, a black dragon, a dark green crocodile, a brown salamander, and a dark blue serpent.

"**So someone has finally found our reptile contract"** said the salamander

"**It's been a while since someone has summoned us. Who are you"** said the crocodile

"My container's name is Naruto Uzamaki but since he gave me control to summon you I am in control for right now. I am Kuubi no Kistune and I want my container to be your summoner without scarf ice but even then he maybe have some of your kind eat some people" said Kuubi

"**Hmmm I guess it's alright. I Ryuu boss of the dragons accept him as my summoner. I am leaving now. My wife is probably going to kill me now for leaving her like that"** said Ryuu as he left in a black fire.

"**I guess I can make an exception. This may prove interesssting. I Manda bossss of the ssnakesss accept him"** said Manda as he left in smoke.

"I Jaeni boss of the Salamanders accept him as my summoner. Tell him to hurry up and read up on that contract so he can summon some really strong allies" said Jaeni as she left in a swirl of dirt and sand.

"**I Syee boss of the serpents accept him as my summoner. Remember to tell that we are different from snakes. We rip, shred, and bite so later"** said Syee as she left in a swirl of mud.

"**I Oai boss of the crocodiles accept him as my summoner. I will have to explain the two rules to you so you can tell him since the others left without saying anything. If anyone signs their name on the contract without your permission and summons us two things will happen. One the signature will fall off and if they keep at it, it will stay until you remove but if they try to summon us before you can remove it the summon will immediately kill her or his summoner who signed it not you so don't worry. Well later"** said Oai as he left in a swirl of water. Kuubi then gave control back to Naruto.

"**So you seen and heard what's going on. O and I gave you the knowledge on how to summon different sizes and the type of animal"** said Kuubi

"Ok since I have this contract I am heading back home to entertain some guess" said Naruto

"**Fine but since I gave you all those things like summoning and finding the contract you have to do 3 things for me"** said a smirking Kuubi

"What" asked Naruto

"**TAKE OFF THAT DAMN STUPIDEY MASK"** yelled Kuubi

"Fine you don't have to yell and what are the other two" said Naruto as he started to walk home.

"**I will tell you them later"** said Kuubi while laughing

'_I think I am fucked for life'_ thought Naruto

"**HEY it won't be that bad. I think, well at least for me. You on the other hand I don't know"** said Kuubi

'_Crap'_ thought Naruto

Plz review


	2. Council Meeting with Mr Change

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**__**"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

At the Front Gate

When Naruto came to the front gate he saw a crowd waiting for him and everyone else inside watching him with smirks.

"So the demon finally comes back for his punishment" said the leader with a wooden stick

"I am sick and tired of your shit so I have a present for you" said Naruto smirking as he cut his hand and started performing hand-seals.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Serpent, Crocodile, Dragon, Snake, and Salamander"**_ yelled Naruto as the said animals came behind him and the size of a building. The crowd who saw this just stood there in shock.

"KILL THEM ALL!" yelled Naruto as the animals attacked.

The crocodile closed its jaws at a man's arm ripping it off. The serpent was moving pass everyone at high speeds making its scales rip them apart. The salamander was biting people causing them to become paralyzed and would kill them right after. The snake was just wrapping around everyone who tried to escape and eat them. When everyone was dead they dismissed themselves and Naruto just walked away scaring the people in their houses.

Hokage's Office

At the office the Sandaime was just shocked at what he saw. He knew Naruto always masked his feelings and never let them surface but now he had and it was worst than he expected.

"Dog, Cat" yelled Sandaime

"Yes Hokage-sama" they both said

"Cat you are to go get Naruto and bring him to me alive by any force. I want you to know he is unstable and might attack you so bring an Anbu unit with you. Dog call the council for an emergency meeting. Dismissed" yelled Sandaime

"Hai" they both said and left with a swirl of leaves

With Naruto

When Naruto finally got in front of his building an Anbu team appeared in front of him.

What the hell do YOU want" yelled Naruto

"We are here to bring you to the Hokage by any force necessary" said an Anbu and with that another Anbu appeared behind Naruto and tired to knock him out, but before he could get near crow stopped him from touching Naruto right before Naruto was covered in a red charka shield that looked like a fox with one tail. The tail slammed down right were the Anbu's would have been causing the ground to leave a crater and some parts of the ground was melting with lava.

"If you would have touch him you would have died" said Crow shocking the Anbu

"If you wanted me to come with you to the Hokage you only need to ask" said Naruto as he started to walk to the Hokage Tower followed by the Anbu cautiously.

Council Chamber

"Why have you called us Sandaime-sama" said Homura

"Wait a second they will be here soon" said Sandaime

Just then Jiraiya Shunshin into the office and at the same time the door opened with Naruto walking in followed by a group of Anbu.

"What do you want Hokage-_sama_" said angrily Naruto showing his hate in Sama.

"You will be quite and show some respect demon!" said a council member angrily at his tone of voice.

"Fuck You" responded Naruto shocking the council member. But before anyone could say anything the Sandaime spoke up.

"We are here to discuss your actions just now even though they were from the bad part of Konoha which meant they were thieves, drunks, the reason I have some much (whispering next word) _fucking _paperwork, etc. but that still is no exception"

"The villagers deserved it if they think they can push me around anymore"

"What did he do" asked Jiraiya which the others wanted to know as well

"Well he killed a mob trying to kill him by summoning a crocodile, serpent, snake, dragon, and a salamander. There is only one contract in the world that can summon reptiles and that's the Legendary Reptile Contract" said Sandaime

"The demon has it. I order you to give it up now" yelled a council member

"I am most defiantly not giving it up and you should know the rules of the contract before asking me to hand it over"

"What rules" asked Homura

"If anyone takes the contract from the original user and uses it to summon them. The summon will kill them or the signature will fall off the contract. Only with Naruto's permission can other people use and sign the contact" said Jiraiya

"Well we should at least kill the demon for killing those people" said the Haruno

"I like to see you try. If you think I am a demon, I wonder what you think Kyuubi is when I release it upon my death. The seal is set up by my will power which will have an effect during life and death so if I die so I can chose if I want Kyuubi release or die with me and I so badly want to leave a present with you. But I can also release it now as well. So if you continue with that course of action I will let the cat or.. well fox out of the bag and yes I know about Kyuubi. It talks to me wondering why I won't just kill you all now but it also wants to see you again: said Naruto scaring and shocking the council members and Jiraiya

A council member being the idiot it is jumped out of his seat and ran at Naruto in rage with a hidden dagger which he pulled from his sleeve. When he was in range red charka came out of Naruto and surrounded him which right after a red charka claw came out and pined the council member to the ground. Little by little the claw started to squeeze making him scream as the red charka burned him until the Sandaime shouted.

"Naruto that's enough let him go! Crow, Bear will take him away" said Sandaime which after he said the red charka went back into Naruto and the two Anbu took the council member to the hospital for 2nd degree burns and a few broke ribs.

"What was that" asked Tsume

"That was my defense mechanism from threats. It acts on its own and I turned it off until now" said Naruto

"Ok Naruto you will not be punished but I will ask you not to kill any more people" said Sandaime

"Can you stop them from trying to hurt me

"Well no" said Sandaime sadly

"Then that is my answer but I won't go on a killing spree if that's what you were worrying about. Now latter on you can tell me about my family or I will ask Kyuubi. It may be sealed in me but its knowledge is mine so you have a choice to tell me after the meeting and maybe be good friends or have a raging demon in Konoha because I just know the Yondaime would not just pick up any child to do the sealing. So….. is there anything else you need to talk about besides that"

"Well Naruto since you have the reptile contact would you like training in it" asked Sandaime

"Well you can give me a few scrolls in it if you have any but I want no trainers" said Naruto

"Ok, this meeting is over. Naruto come with me" said Sandaime as he walked off with Naruto.

Sorry for not updating got tied up with other things.


	3. Discussing Naruto

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**__**"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

Hokage's Office

"Ok Naruto your father is Namikaze Minato and your mother is Uzumaki Kushina. Your father left you with these scrolls containing his jutsus and bloodline. And here are scrolls on your summoning contract and keys for your compound" said Sandaime

"And what about my mother" asked Naruto to which the Sandaime flinch slightly and had a scared look on his face.

"So that WOMEN a banded me. Is there anything else I should know" asked Naruto

"Well she took your elder sister and from what I heard she hates you too. I am sorry"

"I DON'T need your pity. But I thank you" said Naruto as he began to leave

5 years later (Skipping Mizuki part, he dies painfully like Gaara period. And copy the whole scroll)

Naruto was in the academy, it was team assignment today. Naruto grew cold to everyone and would talk to no one unless he had to and then it was only a few words. He now wears a green cloak with black leaves (like Akatsuki) with black symbols on his back that stand for death. He has a black shirt inside, black pants, gloves, and a black fore-head protector around his neck.

"Ok so Team 7 is Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai" said Iruka

"Damn"

"YEAH!"

"Crap"

"Team 8 is Hinata, Kiba, and Shino and Team 10 is Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto has been taken up by as an apprentice by Anko due to no more team members left" finished Iruka

"Hey how come Naruto gets token in as an apprentice and not me? I am an Uchiha" yelled Sasuke

"Because they have a lot in common and it was the Hokage's decision not mine now be quiet and wait for your instructors" said Iruka

**Hokage's Office**

"So that's my team. I wondering why you are giving Naruto to Anko and not me" asked Kakashi

"Yeah I don't want to be an instructor any way" said Anko

"Well it's plain and simple, Naruto has the potential to surpass the Yondaime and all ninja's but hates this village. He is like Orchimaru. He is really strong but lead down the wrong path he will be like Orchimaru but a lot worst. Hell if Orchimaru saw him he would probably take him out of the village and make him his successor or something similar. Anko you know Orchimaru and you can see Naruto as the second coming of him as the way he is going. If he was on your team Kakashi since you like to play favorites you would drive him straight to Orchimaru the day he see him hands down, no questions asked. And plus Anko picture it like this if he takes a liking to you with time picture a god like Kage protecting you from all your enemies and fears. A bodyguard that even Kage's, royals, and gods would want you would have." Finished Sandaime smirking at Anko bright smile, Kakashi depressed face and jealous looks from others.

"Well fine" muttered Kakashi

"If he has the chance to turn out like Orchimaru why are you letting him be so free and stuff not that I am complaining anymore and don't change your mind on it now" said Anko

"You forget he is Kyuubi's jinchuuriki and they had come to a very good agreement with each other and if he wants he could release Kyuubi killing us all, plus I couldn't put him under lock. I care for him to much even if he doesn't notice it"

"O K that changes a lot" said Anko

"Ok here is the deal. Anko will be his sensei, train him, and take him on missions when Kakashi team is ready to take missions Anko and Naruto will join in sometimes and Kakashi don't be late" said Sandaime

"Hai Hokage-sama" they both announced

**At the Academy**

Everyone was waiting for their Jounin instructor to arrive when the door opened up. A red eye women came in followed by a man with a long beard. Next was a purple hair women wearing a brown trench coach revealing a lot to the imaginary and a white hair man with his headband over one of his eyes.

"Ok I am Anko now where is the brat named Naruto. I don't have all day now" yelled Anko and just as she finished Naruto got up and headed to the front but stopped at the door when Anko stepped in front of him.

"Well I now sure you are Naruto. What wrong you don't plan on leaving without your sensei right" said Anko looking at him.

"Don't bother me. I am better off training without you" responded Naruto

"Hey! Who you think you are. You should learn to respect your elders" said Anko putting her hand on his hand when just as quickly Naruto smacked it away and grabbed her neck in a firm grip to make sure she knew he means business but not chocking her much.

He started to release enough killing intent to make her shake a little as his eyes turned red with a black slit. From his arm gripping Anko you could see something slithering around it as it poke it's head from his sleeve revealing a green serpent with it dangerous scales that was surprisingly not damaging him. As it open its eyes revealing its green eyes with black slits before opening its mouth showing a row of extremely sharp teeth and 4 of its sharp fangs hissing at her dangerously.

"**And you need to learn to shut your trap or I would do it for you. PERMENTLY**!" said Naruto in a demonic voice before he released her and clam down for a minute as the serpent went back in his selves and his eyes went back to normal. He just waited walked by her and stand at the door waiting on something.

"Well you have your work cut out for you Anko" said Asuma

"Quiet you. Ok so Naruto come and meet me at The Forest of Death" said Anko disappearing in a cloud of leaves.

"Damn women didn't even tell me where that is" muttered Naruto disappearing in a pile of dirt.

**Next Chapter the Genin Exam**


	4. Exam, Moving, and the little girl

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**__**"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

**Forest of Death 30 minutes Later**

Naruto arrived at the forest of death after scaring someone to death to give him directions to see Anko sitting back against a tree finishing up her Dango.

"What toke you so long" asked Anko

"Well you didn't give me directions to get here so what do you expect" replied Naruto

"O………well since we are going to be together let's get to know each other. Let's reintroduce ourselves again. I am Mitarashi Anko, I like Dango, sex, kunai, sex, snakes, and more sex. I dislike a certain Hebi. My hobbies are eating Dango. My dream is to kill a certain Hebi. I specialize in Snake Summoning. Now you" said Anko

"I am Uzumaki Naruto"

"Alright if we are going to be a better team I need to know more than your name. It can't hurt can't it?"

…………………

"Fine I like nothing, I dislike this village and everyone in it, I have no hobbies, and dreams are for fools. I specialize in every element and summoning reptiles" said Naruto

'_Wow this is going to be such a drag. O man I now acting like a Nara. But hey he specialize in elements and reptiles let's see this'_ thought Anko

"What do you mean with reptiles" asked Anko

"This" said Naruto biting his thumbs and started to perform hand seals.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Dragon, Serpent, Snake, Salamander, Crocodile"**_ yelled Naruto as he slammed his hands into the ground as smoke started to appear then when it cleared he was on top of a half a house size blue serpent with the other summons next to it the same size before he dismissed them and jumped down in front of Anko.

"I have a reptile contract that allows me to summon reptiles" said Naruto

"Ok and the element thing" asked Anko as Naruto pulled out a charka card.

He put charka into the card and as soon as he did the card with his hand was wrapped around in a ball of different color charka's. Anko was amazed at the sight. She saw black, red, blue, green, yellow, brown, dark brown, light blue, pink. She saw basically every color she could picture possible plus a few never saw before. When she looked deeply into the color she saw an even more shocking thing. Inside the blueshe saw waves of water like a beach, in green trees like in a forest, yellow thundering, red calming flames, light blue mountains covered in ice, light brown desert, black space, clear kind blue sky, and so on before Naruto closed his hands making it disappear.

"Amazing" muttered Anko looking his hand in shock as you can see a tear come down her eye because of looking at that beautiful sight which was a sight to see Anko cry a tear. Anko quickly pulled her herself together before she broke up.

"Ok that was a sight to see. So you have an unlimited amount of elements, now let's get down to business I want to spar with you to see how good you are" said Anko jumping back and without warning attacked.

"_**Senei Jashu"**_ she yelled as snakes flew from her arm at him. Naruto jumped back a little before throwing his arm forward but instead of snakes serpents came out at a lot faster pace than Anko snakes. It ripped right through them turning them into pieces before headed at Anko. Anko managed to jump out of the way as she saw the serpents ripped right through a couple of trees before stopping.

'_Holy shit'_ thought Anko

"Serpents are better to use in that jutsu than snakes because of their skin" said Naruto to which Anko growled at before smirking.

"Ok then let's see how you do with this" said Anko as she turned into mud signaling she was clone. Naruto was forced to dodge as Kunai was thrown at him for the trees. Naruto started to get mad after a few seconds of dodging kunai.

"Enough of this" said Naruto forming a seal

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**_said Naruto forming 9 clones. Right after all nine started to do their own seals.

"_**Suiryuudan no Jutsu"**_said one releasing a water dragon from pure air

"_**Suishouha"**_saidanother creating a large wave of water before throwing at the woods deflecting all the kunai that were coming

"_**Suikoudan no Jutsu"**_said another releasing a strong column of water at the trees

"**Suigadan" **said another releasing massive drills into the forest

"_**Gouryuuka no Jutsu**__"_ said another releasing a stream of flame into the woods

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_said another releasing 5 large dragon face flame balls into the forest

"_**Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu"**_said another releasing an ice type black dragon at the trees

"_**Karyuudan"**_said another releasing a spray of fire balls

"_**Karyuu Endan"**_said another releasing a jet stream of fire into the forest. While all this was happening, Naruto was watching and standing back behind them watching them do their jutsu's and waiting to make his move which wasn't long.

'_O crap overkill'_ thought Anko as she was forced to dodge the jutsu's but was caught in the Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu and was sent into the forest far back. When Anko was back up you could see the anger in her eyes but before she could move she heard two calls.

"_**Jubaku no Jutsu"**_said the original as beams of wood emerged from the ground and wrapped around her body, arms, legs, and neck

"_**Suirou no Jutsu"**_called a clone as Anko was wrapped around in a bubble of water

Anko was in shock seeing that she was caught with no way out.

"I guess I win" said Naruto releasing her and stepping back as she caught her breathe.

"That was impressive I guess we can continue as a team since you are this strong. We will talk again in 2 days since most teams are doing their test tomorrow. In 2 days meet me here again at 8 alright" said Anko

"Fine" said Naruto as he Shunshin away

"O boy this is going to be harder than I thought possible. He didn't even say bye or helped me up" whined Anko

'_But I can always spy on him to see what he does daily'_ thought Anko as she Shunshin home to get change before jumping out to search for Naruto.

**Namikaze Compound**

Naruto reappeared in front of the compound when Kyuubi decided to speak up.

"**You know one day your mother and sister will come back and what will they see? The 'demon' in their house" said Kyuubi**

'_Don't call them that!' They are not in any way related to me. But I do see your point so I will change that problem'_ thought Naruto. Naruto started to make hand seals before calling out.

"**Demi Bunshin no Jutsu" **he said as 2,000 clones appeared in front of him.

"Ok I want 400 of you will copy all the jutsu's and other important stuff, 400 of you will read up on every type of construction there is and dismiss yourself right after, and 20 of you will collect my side of the inherence. The rest of you are to get supplies for building, furniture, and other things that will make my apartment more comfortable and………… (Unseals a map of Konoha and looks at the free land) go to the opposite side of here and start building. Here is the map I marked the spot where it is" said Naruto handing a clone the scroll

"Now go" said Naruto as they all dashed away

"**You know with that amount of clones and what you are thinking of building is going to take a week to make" said Kyuubi**

'_So what do you suppose we do to make it go faster?'_

"**Well use my version of the clone jutsu it will go a hell of a lot faster. Have these clones build the compound only so you can get a home faster"**

'_You know using that jutsu puts a lot of stress on my body. (Sign) How many?'_

"**2000 would have it by 8" said Kyuubi** as Naruto form hand seals and had Kyuubi's charka wrap on his hands

"_**Kyuubi Bunshin no jutsu"**_ said Naruto as 3,000 clones appeared with red eyes and a small layer of red surrounding them. The clones immediately jumped off knowing what they should do.

"A little too much there Naruto-Kun" said Kyuubi sweat dropping

'_I just wanted to do it quicker now I need to go to the office to buy the land' _thought Naruto jumping off and started to jump from roof top to roof top.

"**Hey isn't that near the orphanage" asked Kyuubi**

'_Yes it is'_ thought Naruto as he was nearing the place but not noticing Anko tailing him.

Naruto finally stopped in front of the building and went in. After 30 min. and a little scaring with threatening he bought the land with some of his side of the inherence bought the land that was double the size of the Hyuuga compound. He was about to jump off but something caught his eye. There was a little red headed girl sitting down in front of the building. She had ripped dirty red kimono and seemed no older than 4. She seemed to be a little under weight. All in all it reminded him of himself when he was younger but she was female. He walked up to her and stood in front of her as he put away his deed to the land in his pocket. He finally knee to eye level with her.

"Hey you awake" asked Naruto drawing all attention in the road since it was the first time they saw the 'demon' talking in public. Most of them were wondering how bad he was going to kill since his reputation.

"Yes I'm up" said a weak voice

"Why are you here instead of in the orphanage?"

"I'm homeless and who would care about a blind girl with a scar" she said lifting up her head so he could see the scar on her face. It was over both her eyes and eye lids. She then opened her eyes to show her gray eyes.

"I see………… so do you have any anything that you like bring with you like your last family heirlooms or something?" asked Naruto

"**Hey what are you thinking" asked Kyuubi** to which Naruto ignored

"Nope nothing except my clothes, my little pride, and my virginity" she said to which Naruto eye brow raised to her last comment.

"Ok hold still I will fix that scar" said Naruto as his hands went over her eyes and was wrapped around with red and dark green charka. When he finished her scar was completely gone.

"Thank you but it doesn't matter I am still blind" said the girl

"Well just for now anyway. So you got a name"

"Yes it's Sora no last name"

"Hmm sky good name so Sora would you like to have a home" asked Naruto to her shock

"You would take of m-me" asked Sora

"Yea you remind me of someone"

"Who?"

"Myself"

"O"

"Well let's go" said Naruto picking her up as if you picked up a child with ease.

"Hey I never said yes"

"You might as well" responded Naruto

"So what is your name" she asked

"It's Naruto. Namikaze Naruto but don't tell anyone about the Namikaze part could cause some trouble"

"Well thank Naruto." Said Sora as she wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder as she fell asleep. To which Naruto gave a soft smile to as he walked not jump home.

'_Aaa so he his finally starting to heal. I thank you Sora'_ thought Kyuubi

'_The glass is finally repairing itself all thanks to that little brat'_ thought Anko as she disappeared into the wind

'_It only took a girl'_ thought Sandaime looking through his globe

**New House**

By the time Naruto got to his new house it was getting dark and it was complete. It was a massive compound with his own personal mansion that was as big as the Hokage tower in the middle. In front of the door of his house was a clone holding up his keys to the door. The clone opened the door for him to go in before locking. Naruto didn't even bother looking around as he went the bathroom. He stripped Sora but necked (No slime, rape, or under age things happening to under age girls. She 4 for crying out loud.) He gave her a shower as he got rid of her dirt and stink before a clone came in with clothes for her. Naruto with the help of his clone got her clean and dressed in a white sleeping gown and when I mean clean I mean hair shiny clean with her teeth clean white as well. The clone dismissed itself as soon as it was down and Naruto took her into her new room. It had a queen size bed with red with white flowers silk covers on it with big fluffy pillows. To the left was a window showing the sun set with white cloths around the window seal to make it look nice. On the right was a closet full of all sorts of clothes for her only. In front of the bed which was next to the door he came in and a 2 yard distance from each other were a desk, chair, mirror, and all sorts of female products she may use on the desk. He slipped her into the bed before pulling the covers over her. He then stood in front of her as he started to form hand seals and then said.

**"_Jikoku Ranpu_** **_Konbain: Manako _**_**Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu (Time Light combine Eye Healing Resuscitation Regeneration)**__"_

As he said this gray and white charka wrapped around his hand to which he then planted it on Sora's eyes. After a few seconds you could see a black mist substance come out of her eyes before disappearing. He then releases the technique to which you could see some sweat coming off him because of the strain of the technique. He soon later left to the kitchen to get something to drink to which Kyuubi started to speak up.

"**I will tell you one of my requests" said Kyuubi**

"What reque-"started Naruto before he had a Flashback

**Flashback**

"_**Fine but since I gave you all those things like summoning and finding the contract you have to do 3 things for me"**__ said a smirking Kyuubi_

**End of Flashback**

"O crap" muttered Naruto in shock

"**O Yes"**


	5. Saving Sora

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**__**"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_**I will tell you one of my requests" said Kyuubi**_

"_What reque-"started Naruto before he had a Flashback_

_**Flashback**_

"_**Fine but since I gave you all those things like summoning and finding the contract you have to do 3 things for me"**__ said a smirking Kyuubi_

_**End of Flashback**_

"_O crap" muttered Naruto in shock_

"_**O Yes"**_

'_Umm yeah about that. Whatever can it be'_ thought Naruto slightly scared since Kyuubi was more sadistic then him in his 'happy go-rage kill the stupid villagers' mode which was saying something. Orchimaru would have pale if he would have saw.

"**I want the Kitsune Clan"** said Kyuubi smirking

'_What the hell?'_ thought Naruto sitting down on his couch

"What I mean is I want you to summon the Kitsune clan" said Kyuubi

'_OO to destroy Konoha'_ thought Naruto happily

"**Well no but it's a good thought. Plus I not wasting one of my wishes on this stupid village. You need me to destroy the village anyways but I'm too lazy to do it sorry. Anyways what I want you to do is summon the Kitsune Clan into this compound. You have more than enough room. This shall be their and if I'll ever be free my home."** Said Kyuubi

'_And how do I do that and why would you want that'_

"**Well it's because in the demon world it's so dull for my race. We like to be free with nature and among other things. There is no nature in the demon world so we have to sneak in tiny groups to experience this world so we won't get capture"**

'_As you didn't notice this is a compound there is not a lot of nature and if they go to other parts of Konoha it could cause trouble with the village'_

"**But that's where you come in"** said Kyuubi smirking

'_Me?'_

"**Yes you. You can use the Mokuton. You WILL redo this compound in certain ways. You are going to change this compound into a forest type compound. Basically there will be trees and grass everywhere around. No they will not be large trees that will block out the sun and stuff. The Kitsune clan doesn't want to get involve in human affairs so you don't have to worry about them leaving the compound. But you do have to worry about the female kitsunes coming after you in certain times but I'll leave that for another time. Second you have to put up some security like right now would be nice. No one notice this compound or that you live here now but they will soon and that will cause trouble with Konoha if they found out what you did. O yeah this is all in one wish"** said Kyuubi smirking

"Dam" muttered Naruto as he went outside his mansion and locked the door behind him as he stood in the middle of the clearing. He soon stopped and started to form hand seals.

"_**Kyuubi Bunshin no jutsu"**_ said Naruto making 2,000 clones

"Kyuubi will give you instructions as you proceed to make the defenses now go scatter" said Naruto as they all disappear into the clearing

"**Ok I want you to get a large amount of ink since we have to make a huge seal and their can't be any screw ups so no help from clones"** said Kyuubi as Naruto summoned a large paint bucket and went into a clearing so he could draw out the seals without being disturbed.

**With the Clones**

The first thing the clones did with Kyuubi's instructions was made a large wall that covered all around the compound but only went up to the second story of a house. Right after they made a barrier to cover the wall and over the compound making it look like a half a circle barrier. It was invisible to the necked eye but not the Sharingan and the Byakugan. Right after they put seals all around the inside of the wall that was invisible to everything that made it impossible to see threw with eye technique, doujutsu, or Hokage's globe. For the last defense he put a blood gate in front of the entrance that will open with a certain blood along with certain hiding summoning seals that will activate if someone would appeared who doesn't belong.

**With the Original Naruto**

By the time the clones were done and dismissed themselves he had the seal done which was in 2 hours. He was sitting in the middle of the seal charging his and a lot of Kyuubi's charka into it. After 10 minutes of doing so he stood up and slammed his hand on to the middle of the seal as it glowed blue, then red, and finally red. Naruto jumped back and out of the seal as the seal exploded into a red smoke. When the smoke cleared there was a group of about 500 people standing there in confusion before looking at him. Naruto seeing this stepped forward to speak to them.

"You all wonder why you are here well the simple thing is th-" "Kyuubi sent for us" interrupted a female Kitsune who was a little taller than him wearing a green kimono had green eyes with black slits, black hair, a pair of green Kitsune ears on top of head, and 2 green tails in the back.

"Yes. How did you know and who are you" asked Naruto

"Her sent is all over you so we can assume she is sealed in you and I am******Midoriiro"**

**"****Ok well you are right Kyuubi made me summon you all here to……… '****__****god I am going to regret this'******** ……. live here" said Naruto as they were all now shocked at this before they jumped for joy. Midoriiro even ran up to him and wrapped him up in a hug at a speed he couldn't counter.**

**'__****What the HELL! My defenses didn't even activate. Not even a twitch'******** thought Naruto**

**"You really thought I will let you injured MY own kind with MY own defenses…. You….are……a….. idiot"******** said Kyuubi**

**'__****Damn'**

**"****YEH we get to live here now this is so great!" said Midoriiro as she finally let him go**

**"****So do you have anything you want to bring from your world" asked Naruto backing up**

**"****No we are fine. We can get it if we want since we can go back and forth anytime we want now that we know we can go here"**

**"****Ok well make sure you tell all of them they are not to leave the compound since the villagers will jump at the chance to kill a fox. You can pick any room you want except for the mansion. That is my home." Said Naruto**

**"****O don't worry about that. We like to stay in are Kitsune forms most of the time" **

**"****That's fine I am leaving for now. Try to keep it down. Me and my guest are going to be sleeping" said Naruto disappearing home. The kitsunes got their stuff from their old home and bring it to their new home. The Kitsune went to random the spots in the compound to mark as their own and went to sleep as well.**

**Next Day Morning**

******Sora woke up to see that the sun was beaming down in her face. She got out of bed to pull the curtains aside but stopped midway after realizing something.**

**'__****I-I can SEE!'******** she thought**

**"****I CAN SEE!" she yelled to the Heavens as she jumped up and down for joy. She saw that she was wearing a gown so she started to look around for some clothes. She found a closet in the room so she opened it to find loads of clothes her size exact. She grabbed a few clothes and walked out her room to see that bathroom across from her room. She looked in the mirror to see the bluest pure eyes she had ever seen. Her blue eyes. She quickly washed up and went out and down stairs looking for her savior.**

**The Dining Room**

******Sora ran in to see Naruto sitting down at the table reading the news paper with a plate of food in front of him. He was right now he was reading a newspaper but he brings it down to look at her. He saw that she was wearing a peach color dress that went up to her knees with red lining on the bottom. Sora looked at him to see he was wearing a white muscle shirt with blue pants and his hitai-ate around his left arm. He had pure blonde hair with blue eyes exactly like her own and whisker marks on his cheek. She immedaitly began to cry and jumped into his arms shocking him.**

**'__****What this'******** thought Naruto**

**"Calm down Naruto. It's just affection. You can show that around people you car for like her. It's perfectly normal. She just woke up to the shock of her life and it's all thanks to you. Comfort her"******** said Kyuubi to which Naruto nodded to as he wrapped his arms around her waist.**

**'__****Guess its ok to show affection to some…………. Well her and Kyuubi only for now'******** thought Naruto**

**"****Shh it's ok." Said Naruto**

**"****T-thank y-you so much" she cried**

**"****Hey it's no problem" said Naruto putting her down and lifting up her head.**

**"****Hey wipe those tears and go eat. We can go shopping for whatever you want" said Naruto pointing at a plate right next to hers that was full of food and a glass of orange juice right next to it. She smiled as she wiped her tears and sat in the chair to go eat. On the plate were eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, pancakes to the side and to small pills next to the plate.**

**"****What are the pills for" asked Sora as she saw he was eating. He stopped to answer her. **

**"****They are for because your diet is very low. Put them in your mouth only after you finish eating. They are tasteless and will dissolve as soon as your tongue tastes it. They are suppose to immedaitly put you at your right diet. Me and a friend made them for you" said Naruto as he continues eating.**

******As soon as she started to eat she couldn't get enough of it. It was like heaven. It was the best thing she ever taste it. She ate her whole meal in less than 10 minutes. As soon as she put the pill in her mouth it disappears into her body. She saw that all her spots on her body that was skinny because of maturation immedaitly puffed up to show that she was moving back to normal weight. She even felt stronger than ever. She looked back at Naruto to see he had on blue shinobi sandals and a white jacket. In his hands was a regular peach sandals in his hands that had only one big strap on it and a peach hat to block the sun but looked nice on her (Akatsuki type of hat without the strings hanging down like the hat Orchimaru had when he sneaked into the 2********nd******** exam as a gennin). When she put on her hat and sandals she saw that the sandals gave her a bit of height.**

**"****Well let's go" said Naruto walking out followed by Sora after he created a Kage Bunshin to clean up the mess and lock up.**

**Front of the Compound**

******As soon as they were out of their compound Sora was immedaitly looking around the village and at the jumping ninja who were going from one place to another. She not being use to this grabbed Naruto's leg in fright to which Naruto looked down at and smirked.**

**"****Hey this isn't funny. I'm not use to seeing this" said Sora**

**"****I know it's just amusing" said Naruto walking down the streets as the crowd parted away to look in shock of their closeness. Some who even saw them before saw that she was no longer blind and STILL alive.**

**"****So Sora any place you want to go to or any things you want" asked Naruto**

**"****Well I would like to go buy some toys, do some shopping for things, and go to the park later" asked Sora**

**"****Sure let's go" said Naruto heading to the park**

**At the park**

******Naruto was sitting down on the bench while Sora was playing on the swing he was keeping a extra eye on her to make sure no one try anything stupid. It was afternoon and they already got her toys and some female products for her and sent them home with a Kage Bunshin. The gennin test should be over by now so he was about to call Sora just as an Anbu landed right next to him.**

**"****Hokage-sama would like to request your presents in 2 hours" said the Anbu**

**"****Alright I will be their" said Naruto as the Anbu disappeared**

**"****Sora come here" said Naruto as Sora got off her swing and ran over to him**

**"****Yes"**

**"****We have to meet up with the Hokage soon, so would you like to anything to eat" asked Naruto**

**"****Well I did hear of this Dango place. Can we go there" asked Sora holding out her hand**

**"****Sure let's go" said Naruto taking her hand and walking on**

******After a half a hour they reach the place and saw that this was a place Jounin usually hang out around. They both entered ignoring everyone else as they grabbed a table and started to order.**

**With Anko**

******Anko was hanging out with her friends Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Gai, **Yuugao, Hayate, Hana, Ibiki, Genma, and 3 other female jounin's when she notice Naruto and the girl he was talking to yesterday walk in.

"Hey Anko isn't that your gennin" asked Kurenai pointing at them

"Yeah that is. Naruto the fear of Konoha" Said Asuma

"Sucks to have Naruto as a gennin" said Hana

"No it doesn't" said Anko

"How is that" asked a female Jounin by the name of Aoi

"Well he is fairly strong as it is and according to the Sandaime he can be as strong as or maybe even stronger than the Yondaime" said Kakashi

"No way!" shouted Aoi

"Shocking I know. I wanted him for my team" said Kakashi sadly

"Well who is the young girl with him" asked Ibiki

"Well I don't know I saw him talking to her yesterday but she is different now." Said Anko

"What do you mean" asked Genma

"She is clean and no longer skinny. She also has new clothes and seems very happy. She was homeless and blind but she is no longer" said Anko

"You don't think he took her in, clean her up and everything, and used some medical jutsu to restore her eye sight and bring her back to health" asked Kurenai

"It is possible. Even I don't know to what extent of knowledge he has in medical. But what I really want to know is how he was able to restore her sight. I mean there is no know medical jutsu that can do that and not even Tsunade can do that" said Anko

"That is just it Anko. 'Know' jutsu" said Kakashi

"You mean he made the jutsu for her in that short amount of time" asked another female Jounin/Konoha's Message Decoder by the name of Yurika

"It's possible" said Yuugao

"WOW NARUTO-KUN WILL GO THAT FAR FOR A STRANGER. HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH GOES BEYOND ALL BOUNDARIES!" shouted Gai

"Please Gai not so loud" said Hayate

"So Anko are you going to go talk to him?" asked the medic Jounin Kaori

"Well I might as well" said Anko getting up

"Don't worry we are going with you" said Kurenai getting up with Yurika and Aoi as Yuugao and Hana grabbed Kaori by the arms

"Hey what gives!" shouted Kaori

"Well since you suggested it you're coming along" said Hana

"So why are all the females going" asked Asuma

"Well this needs a woman touch in this" said Kurenai

"Well then good luck I see you girls later" said Kakashi walking out of the store soon followed by all the other males while the girls went to Naruto's and Sora's table.

With Naruto and Sora

Naruto already finished his meal and was right now looking at a scroll while Sora was finishing up her Dango when a group of female jounin's came. He immedaitly recognize one Jounin as Anko but only saw the other's faces before.

"Can I help you?" asked Naruto looking directly at Anko

"Well we just saw you walking by with this girl and we just find it strange for you to be with someone" said Anko

"I don't find it how any of that is yours or their business" said Naruto

"Well can you at least introduce me to her" asked Anko sitting down next to Naruto with all the others sitting down next to him or Sora.

"Well can you introduce your friends" said Naruto

"Well this Kurenai, Yuugao, Aoi, Yurika, and Kaori" said Anko

"Well this is Sora" said Naruto

"Well hi Sora I'm Anko Naruto's Sensei"

"Hi"

"So Naruto you mind explaining what you are doing with her" asked Kurenai

"Yes I would like to find out too in my office" said the newly arrival of the Sandaime

"Sora are you done" asked Naruto

"Yes I am" said Sora

Naruto left the bill on the table with a tip and picked up Sora as they all Shunshin to the Hokage's Office.

**Hokage's Office**

When they arrived the Sandaime immedaitly put up a sound barrier as he stood up in front of Naruto and Sora with the girls in back of him.

"Ok so start talking" said Sandaime

Naruto then started to explain everything that happened except the Kitsune clan part with Kyuubi and when he was finished some of the females in back stood there in rage and some in shock, Sora was blushing in embarrassment, and Sandaime was taking his time to process this until one female decided to explode.

"HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT AN UNDERAGE WOMEN'S BODY LIKE THAT!" shouted Kurenai

"Calm yourself women. You don't know who you even talking to like that" said Naruto releasing some killing intent at her shouting her up quickly.

"I did nothing to her but clean her. I'm not like what you are thinking" said Naruto

"So what do you plan on doing now" asked Sandaime

"I will take care of her" said Naruto

"What about the council" asked Sandaime

"Put it this way the same rules I gave to the council about goes to her but triple the force" said Naruto

"Fine just sign these papers and she will be adopted into your clan. As aaaa" started Sandaime handing Naruto some papers.

"As a friend" finished Naruto as he made a Kage Bunshin to full out the papers

"Are we done because it's getting late" asked Naruto

"How will you take care of her when you are on a mission" asked Sandaime

"I am a master in Bunshin even to the point of creating new types. Plus I have a certain foxes help"

"Ok that's all" said Sandaime

"Good lets go Sora" said Naruto picking her up and walking out

"We can talk later" said Anko quickly following Naruto followed by the rest.

Naruto was now walking down street holding Sora who had fallen asleep but stopped and turned around to look at the group of females.

'_What now?'_ thought Naruto


	6. More Roomates

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

'_What now?'__ thought Naruto_

"What is it this time" asked Naruto

"Well we just want to talk to you about Sora" said Anko

"Fine we shall talk at my compound" said Naruto walking on to which the females followed in step behind.

After 10 minutes of walking they came across a wall with a gate in the middle. Naruto held his right arm as he charged charka into his hand. Seals appeared all over his hand before he slammed his hand into a panel on the side of the gate. After 5 seconds he removed his hand and the gate opened. The group walked as the gates closed behind them. The females walked in to see the biggest and most beautiful compound they ever saw. There were trees everywhere with houses underneath them. They foxes walking or playing around.

"Amazing" said Anko

"Yeah no kidding" said Hana

"I wouldn't mind living here" said Kurenai

"Of course you wouldn't. Who wouldn't" said Aoi

They continued walking on until they came up to a mansion. It was huge and beautiful like the compound. Naruto unlocked the door but stopped before entering to turn and face the females. With his right hand he formed one hand seals before his hand glowed white.

"_**Shin**_**__****_tankyuu_**_** (Mind search)"**_ said Naruto as he waved his hand around them. Nothing happen from the female's point of view but to Naruto's something did. When he waved his hand in front of them he saw them glow and using this he looked at them closely as well.

Kurenai was blue with a bright white. She had long black hair with red eyes wearing a strange outfit that was white wrappings and a red sleeve. Yuugao was the same. She had black eyes and long purple hair wearing black pants with a black shirt underneath a chuunin outfit. Aoi was blue with a bright white. She had pure blue short hair with black eyes wearing a Jounin vest with a black shirt underneath with black pants. Yurika was the same as Aoi. She had short brown hair with brown eyes wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. Kaori was the same as Aoi. She had brown hair wrapped into a ball in the back with one small hair sticking out in front of her face, black eyes wearing a white sweater with a hood, and white pants. Hana was the same as Aoi. She had brown hair wrapped up in a pony tail with two long hairs on her face, one on each side, wearing a chuunin vest with dark blue pants. But Anko was blue with a bright white with a little black on the corner. She has purple hair in a small pony tail, black eyes, wearing a brown long jacket with a fish net shirt inside, and a brown blouse then didn't go past her knees.

"What was that about" asked Yurika

"It was to tell if your intentions were for wrong or right purposes and your innocence" said Naruto

"What do you mean" asked Kaori

"Anko how can you say you like sex if you never experience it" said Naruto smiling at her red face.

"What do you mean" asked Anko

"The innocence tells me about your purity. You are pure white like everyone here telling me you are a virgin" said Naruto making all them blush

"There was also a little bit of dark on you so you better start talking now" said Naruto getting completely serious narrowing his eyes at her. Seeing no way to escape this she decided to tell him the truth but before she could start clouds roam in and it started to thunder and rain hard drenching them all and waking Sora.

"Come in" said Naruto opening his door for them to come in. they came in to see Naruto's house look like a place fit for a royal. Naruto set Sora down and got some towels from the closet nearby for them to dry off with. They all sat on the couch in the living room as Naruto went to look at Anko again for her to start talking again.

"I am the ex-student for my sensei Orchimaru. He put a curse seal on me for a final present before leaving me" said Anko before taking off her jacket showing her seal. Naruto got up and walked over to Anko and started to look at her seal. He made a Demi Bunshin as he copied the same seal on a scroll before whispering something to the clone after giving the scroll to the Bunshin. It nodded and went up stairs.

"So you wanted to talk about Sora" said Naruto

"Huh what about me" asked Sora

"Well we just want to know if he knows about females requirements" said Kaori

"I not going to lie no I don't but I'm positive you know" said Naruto

"Your going to need a female's help with that so who will move in to help Naruto with that" said Kurenai

"What. I never said one of you can move in" said Naruto

"Well Naruto she is going to need a female companion to help her" said Yuugao

"Please" asked Sora

'_God I'm so going to regret this'_ thought Naruto

"Fine no more than three" said Naruto holding his head with his hand holding up the number 3 in his other hand.

"Great! Thanks Naruto-kun" said Sora jumping up at him giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek shocking everyone there even Naruto and Kyuubi

'_What the'_ thought Naruto

"**Aww Naruto got his first kiss and by a underage too" said Kyuubi** laughing

'_QUEIT!'_ thought Naruto

"Your…….welcome" said Naruto putting Sora down

"So who is it going to be" asked Hana

"Well it's going to be Anko, Kaori, and Yurika" said Kurenai

"Why" asked Yuugao

"Well Anko is his sensei, Kaori is a medic nin, and Yurika has the most experience since she is taking care of her three younger sisters since their parents died in a mission" said Kurenai

"But what about my sisters I can't leave them" said Yurika

"They can live here as well" said Naruto ending the problem

"Really" asked Yurika

"Yeah so I suggest you all to stay here since that storm is not going to die out any time soon. I have spare rooms and clothes for you. Yurika may I have your address so I can pick them up. I know you don't want to leave them home alone in this storm" said Naruto

"HEAVEN'S NO! Kari is scared of thunder storms" yelled Yurika panicking. Naruto took out a pen and paper and handed it to Yurika the clone from before came downstairs holding a cart full of clothes for them.

"There are robes and a pair of clothes to sleep here. You can take a shower here as well. The shower room is up stairs last door on the right. Sora make sure you take a shower or ladies make sure she does" said Naruto taking the paper back from Yurika with her key.

"I will make sure just please hurry up and get my sisters" said Yurika. Naruto look at the tray full of clothes and picked up a scroll that the clone place for him and put it in his pocket. He walked out the door as the girls looked out the window to see him walking before in an explosion of the speed barrier breaking he was gone running shocking them.

"Damn that was so fast" said Anko

"Well let's take our showers" said Hana as she grabbed a robe and headed upstairs followed by the other females. The females walked into the shower room to see a sight they would never forget. It was nice and warm in the room. It was like a spa, springs, pool, and a shower mix in one. It was as if they were taking a shower in the wild mix with a spa. There was a small waterfall on the side at the left with a small pool underneath it. The ground was like the outside but rich with soil. There were a few trees here and there. There was steam all over the place. There was also a wooden fence at the right which they could assume it was the men side.

"I want to live here too" said Hana

"Me too" said Yuugao

"Well you two can daydream later I'm enjoying myself. Come Sora" said Anko stripping and entering the water with Sora.

"It's so nice and warm" said Sora jumping up and down in the water.

"Yeah it is" said Anko as soon the other females joined them

**With Naruto**

Naruto was running through the terrible weather until he notices he was entering the bad part of Konoha.

'_Why does she live around here'_ thought Naruto

"**My guess is that she barley has enough money to support the 4 of them" said Kyuubi** as Naruto landed in front of her apartment.

'_Alright let's get this over with'_ thought Naruto as he entered the messed up apartment. He was on the third floor looking for her room door.

'_312, 313, 314, here it is 315'_ thought Naruto unlocking the door and entering. He entered the apartment room to see it looking not as bad as the rest of the building. He went into the last room to see a bunch of kids no older than 4 except for 1 huddle up in a corner which was the same age as Sora. He notice there was not 3 girls there. There were 9 kids. 7 females and 2 males.

'_O there will be hell to pay when I get back'_ thought Naruto walking up to the kids. He decided to ask them what's going on.

"Hey kids, you mind explaining why all of you here" asked Naruto as 4 of the girls looked at him scared while the other 5 kids look at his direction but not at him.

"**Let me guess 5 of those kids are blind" said Kyuubi**

'_What is the deal with blindness. It's starting to piss me off'_ thought Naruto walking up to them.

"You little girl what is your name" said Naruto pointing at a purple hair girl that went to her middle of her back with black eyes wearing a black shirt with black pants.

"A-Ageha" she said

"Ok Ageha do you know a women named Yurika?" said Naruto shocking her

"Yes she is my sister" said Ageha

"Well wear are other two sisters and why are the other kids with you?" asked Naruto

"Well they are Choko and Amayo. Hisame, Emi, Fuki, Hibari, Akane, and Jantou are here because most of them are blind and all of them are homeless. They are good friends of ours and we didn't want to leave them in that terrible storm" said Ageha

"(sign) ok everyone listen up I am taking you all to Yurika since she is moving. You are all coming to live there as well. Come with me to the living room" said Naruto walking out of the room soon followed by the kids. Naruto then formed a large seal in the ground which toke 5 minutes to make and started to make hand seals. He then slammed his hand into the ground making to how apartment room glow brightly with blue charka before everything was surrounded with white light.

When the light cleared the group was in Naruto's house in the living with only their most precious things. Naruto then made 5 Demi Bunshin to which they started to put up their things in their own rooms. He made an extra Demi Bunshin to go to the shower place to get Yurika.

"Ok Ageha come over here and sit down with your sisters then tell me your names" said Naruto as Ageha came over and sat on the couch. Right after a short brown hair girl with brown eyes wearing a blue shirt and black pants came up to him.

"I am Choko" said the girl

"Naruto, you sit next to your sister now" said Naruto as the girl sat next girl got up and walked up to him. She had brown hair that went a little pass her shoulders with brown eyes wearing a white dirty shirt and green pants.

"I am Amayo" said the girl

"Ok you can sit next to your sisters. Now the one that is not blind step up" said Naruto as a light blue long hair girl wearing a light blue shirt and blue pants with nothing on her feet stood up. He could easily tell she was older than the others.

"How old are you?" he asked

"I am 9"

"Your name

"Hisame"

"Ok so where are your parents"

"They abandon me calling me a mistake" said Hisame started to cry

"Well that is their problem. It looks like you found yourself a new home Hisame" said Naruto looked up at him in shock before she ran up to him giving him a hug.

"Ok, ok calm down. Now go sit with the other while I tend to the last five" said Naruto as she nodded and sat with the others.

"Ok you five are blind correct" said Naruto

"Hai" they all said sadly knowing he would abandon them like the others saying it was a lost cause.

"Ok I want all of you to lay down a close your eyes. I'm giving you a present no one else can get from another person" said Naruto walking up to them

**With the Clone**

The clone went up to the shower door and knocked on it.

"Yurika please put on your robe and come down stairs. Someone wants to see you. It's urgent" said the clone yelling through the door before it went up in a red smoke. Yurika came down stairs to see Naruto standing over three kids that she knew from before.

'_Those are the 5 blind kids that my sisters hang around with __Emi, Fuki, Hibari, Akane, and Jantou. What is he doing with them'_ thought Yurika watching him from the stair ways as he started to perform hand seals.

"_**Jikoku Ranpu**_ _**Konbain: Manako Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu (Time Light combine Eye Healing Resuscitation Regeneration)" **_said Naruto as gray and white charka went over his hands. He first put it over a girl called Emi who had black long hair wearing a worn out purple kimono. After 2 minutes a small black haze came out of her eyes to which Naruto removed his hands and put it over the next kid's eyes. It was the boy called Akane who had red spiky hair wearing a red shirt and black shorts. The same thing happened to him as well so he went to the next kid. It was the girl called Hibari who had long red hair wearing a yellow shirt and black shorts. Next was Fuki who had short dark blue hair wearing an orange shirt and tan pants. Last was a boy named Jantou who had white spiky hair wearing a white shirt and blue shorts. After Naruto was done he stepped back panting heavily as he lay back against a chair.

"Ok………I want you to open your eyes" said Naruto as they all opened their eyes to the world to actually see something. They all had blue eyes like Naruto. They all jumped up and started to look around.

"I can see. It's unbelievable" said Akane jumping up and down

"Yeah this is amazing" shouted Emi jumping up and down with him. All the kids were happy with tears in their eyes. Even Yurika who was watching had a few tears until she looked in shock at what happened. The kids dog piled Naruto shower him with hugs.

"Ok, ok brats your welcome now don't kill me using that technique took a lot out of me" said Naruto putting them down.

"Ok Yurika you can come out and see your sisters" said Naruto to which she complied with by coming out and face them.

"Nee-san!" shouted Choko and Amayo running up to her and hugging her. Naruto went up to her and handed her some robes and clothes to sleep in.

"Can you give the other females here a bath while I'll make sure to give the other two males a bath. Dinner will be ready in an hour and even after this how thing with Sora is over you all can stay here. I don't want you to live in that place." said Naruto as he walked over to the two boys but was stopped when Yurika grabbed his arm pulling him back to her as she bring her lips to his shocking him and everyone there for a minute before she released it.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" said Yurika as she walked up the stairs leaving a shocked Naruto

"Come on girls we have to get you washed up for dinner" yelled back Yurika

"HAI!" yelled the girls running up to follow

"Ok Akane, Jantou time to take your bath" said Naruto picking up their robes and clothes

"NO WAY! We are not taking a bath" they both shocking Naruto and the group of girls walking up the stairs.

"O really" said Naruto as in a blur he was behind to two and he smacked them both on the head before he dragged them both by the collar of their shirts as they were kicking and screaming past the girls.

"No the water is evil" yelled Jantou

"I'm allergic to baths. It's like holly water to a vampire" yelled Akane

"Well then you are getting purified" said Naruto

"Your evil!" they both yelled

"Why thank you" said Naruto heading left instead of right

"Wow" said Hisame

"I never knew they would scream like sissies" said Emi

"Come let's go" said Yurika wanting to rush for some reason

**With Naruto**

Naruto had stripped them but they wouldn't go in the water. They were making such a big argument against him the females on the other side heard them and snickered.

"You're acting like babies. JUST GET IN THEIR!" yelled Naruto

"NO!" yelled back Akane and Jantou

"Screw this" said Naruto as he grabbed them both by the ankles and through them into the water. He soon got into the water himself as they resurface.

"What the hel- hey this water is not that bad" said Akane

"Yeah I agree" said Jantou

"Baka's" muttered Naruto as he started to clean himself.

**With the females**

Yurika came back into the place with the new girls and explained everything that happened to them except the kissing part.

"See he did made" said Yuugao

"Hey Nee-san you didn't mention that kiss you gave him" said Ageha shocking the females that didn't know.

"Go play with the other girls. Grown up talk now" said Yurika pushing the girls away

"You kissed him" said Kurenai

"And he didn't kill you" said Hana

"Yeah he was too shocked. I'm guessing he hadn't been kissed on the lips before" said Yurika

But your 20 and he is only 12" said Aoi

"Talk about built" said a voice to which they notice it was Anko who was looking through a newly created hole she made at the man's side.

"What are you talking about and what are you doing" asked Kaori

"Looking at Naruto's body. He is very built and……o YES" said Anko happily now making the girls very curious

"What is it" asked Yuugao

"He is large down stairs" said Anko blushing heavily

"What let me see" said Yurika pushing Anko away to see

"Wow your right" said Yurika

"Hey this is wrong" said Kurenai to which Hana push her in the direction of the peep hole when Yurika looked away causing her to blush when she looked through by an accident.

"I will never look at him the same" said Kurenai

"It's burn into my memory now" said Hana looking now

"He is mine" said Yurika first

"No way, mine" yelled Anko as they soon got into a cat fight.


	7. Leave ALready!

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

"_I will never look at him the same" said Kurenai_

"_It's burn into my memory now" said Hana looking now_

"_He is mine" said Yurika first_

"_No way, mine" yelled Anko as they soon got into a cat fight_

Naruto already left the bath to get dress while the others finished up or messed around. He was walking around with a black muscle shirt and black slacks used for sleeping reading a scroll. He was learning about seals to waste time since his clones was just about done with dinner. He looked outside the window to see that it was still raining.

'_Damn this fucking rain. I want at least some of these women out'_ thought Naruto

"**O stop whining and deal with it for the next week"** said Kyuubi

'_WEEK! How in the hell you know this storm is going to last a week'_ thought Naruto

"**Well I am Kyuubi master of the elements so I would be able to predict a storm coming. So anyway this storm will last a week and don't worry about it. It is happening all over the shinobi nations so it's like everything is on hold. Put it this way. The day the nations stood still or the day no one died"** said Kyuubi

'_If I didn't know I would say you are getting soft on me' _

"**No I am NOT! But you are getting soft and don't you dare deny it. Letting these females and kits stay with you**"

'_No comment'_

"**HA! Just as I thought. Well they should be here in a few minutes. We will talk later I'm taking a nap"** said Kyuubi disconnecting her link. Naruto sign as he had the clones prep the table for dinner. Naruto sat at the table putting his scroll away and taking out another and started to write in it. Soon the table was finished as the first people came down the stairs and enter the living room.

The first was Sora, Anko, and Yurika. They were shocked at what he prepared. It had every food they could think of. Naruto was sitting at the head of the table reading his scroll again as he looked up at them for a moment to see what they were wearing. Anko had a 2 piece purple pajamas that had black snakes in them, Yurika had also the same but hers was red with black hawks on it, Sora had a sky blue gown with white leafs on it. Sora sat on his right with Anko next to her and Yurika sat on his left in front of Sora. The next couple of people were Kurenai, Yuugao, Hana, Aoi, Kaori, and Hisame. They also was wearing the 2 piece pajamas with Kurenai being white with red roses, Yuugao black with purple cats, Hana grey with blue wolfs, Kaori pink with white trees, Aoi black with brown tear drops, and Hisame was blue with black waves on it. Hana sat next to Yurika with Aoi next to her and Yuugao next to her while Kurenai sat next to Anko with Hisame next to her.

Ageha, Choko, Amayo, Emi, Fuki, Hibari, Akane, and Jantou soon came down to sit at the table each wearing random pajamas as they sat down in the open seats. As soon as the last person was seated Naruto put away his scroll, took out 9 pills flicking them at all the younger people plates except for Sora's plate making them land perfectly next to their, and started to eat slowly.

"What are these pills" asked Emi poking at hers

"Since you are not at perfect health and I don't want to drag you to the hospital, you will eat those pills after you finish eating. They are specially design to put you at the right weight. Hence Sora" said Naruto going back to eating

"O thanks" said Emi as she stares at her food along with everyone on the table except for Sora who was pigging out.

"Why aren't you eating" asked Sora as she stopped

"Well it is common knowledge that most male ninja can't cook" said Kurenai

"Well not Naruto-Kun. He is a S rank cook" said Sora as she continue eating

"So who wants to go for it first" asked Hana

"I guess I will" said Anko as she started eating but stopped at her first bite drawing all attention to her.

"Anko? Are you-" started Yuugao before Anko piled into the food. She was eating like crazy drawing crazy expressions from almost everyone, a nod of acknowledgement from Sora since she knew what she was going through, and a smirk from Naruto.

"This food is amazing" said Anko as she stops for a breather to recompose herself before she went back to eating but at a neater and more civilized pace. The others toke her word for it and started to eat who were also shock at the taste of it.

"According to my 'friend' this storm is all over the Shinobi nations and will be over in a week so you can stay here for a week or go out there" said Naruto pointing out the window as it was still raining a little hard and a little windy.

"O yeah there is a barrier over my compound so it's probably 10 times as worst once you leave" said Naruto

"Will stay" said everyone

"Dammit. I should have never told or offer them" whispered Naruto

"Well I shall take care of this me-" started Naruto getting up but was stopped when a hand gripped his arm

"No we will take care of the mess" said Yurika

"It's my home so I should-" started Naruto but was yet again cut off again but this time was when she kissed him. AGAIN!

"_Wow she kissed him again" whispered Ageha_

"_Yeah no kidding" whispered back Akane_

"You seriously got to stop that!" yelled a blushing Naruto stepping back

"Will you let us take care of it" asked Yurika stepping up to him

"If it will get you to stop then fine" said Naruto stepping back until his back touch the wall

"Ok I will stop….." said Yurika stepping in front of him as she was right on top of him. Naruto was blushing deep red as her face was close to his. He turned his face left but that seemed to work against him as she bring her face to softly touch his bottom of his neck heading straight up to his face giving Naruto shivers. She softly grabbed his face to make him face her.

"_No way! That is beyond Anko extreme and to Naruto of all people" said a shocked Aoi_

"……for now" said Yurika as breathe huskily into his ear.

"So you talk about us being virgins when you are one too let alone touch a female body before" said Yurika as she bring her hands to Naruto waist before moving it to his hips and going lower making Naruto turn even deeper shades of red.

"_Wow" said Hana_

"How does it feel to be taken over by a female? How does it feel to become the bitch? MY BITCH!" said Yurika grabbing his ass cheeks

"YIP" said Naruto jumping straight into the air and hanging off it like a cat looking at her fearfully in way he never look at anyone before. Even Kyuubi

"_HOLY SHIT!" yelled Anko_

"**BWUHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"** laughed the now awoken Kyuubi

"I have to go" said Naruto leaving in a flash also leaving a smirking Yurika

"HAHAHAHA" started Anko laughing until she was on the floor holding her stomach, soon followed by everyone else.

"O my god I never knew that could happen to him" laughed Hana

"O dear Kami" laughed Yuugao holding on to the chair as tears came out of her eyes but soon fell down again as she remembered Naruto's face.

Kaori and Hisame were using each other to keep balance of themselves but fail due to them laughing too much. Kurenai and Aoi were laughing on the chair as tears came out before they fell off the chair. The rest of the girls and boys were confused at what happen. They waited until they got a hold of themselves until they asked them a question.

"Umm Yurika-san what just happened" asked Hibari

"Well that is the art of Flirting. Maybe you can practice on Akane and Jantou but if you have enough experience you can take on Naruto-kun. It basically bends the opposite sex to your will" said Yurika smirking at the other young smirks and the boys pale faces

"I just remember I had to show Naruto something" said Jantou running away

"I just remember also I have to use the bathroom. HEY! Wait up" yelled Akane

"I like it already" smirked Sora

'_What have I created'_ thought Yurika

**With Naruto**

Naruto locked himself in his room as he could feel his heart pounding and sweat falling.

'_What the HELL was that all about'_ thought Naruto

"**Don't worry I will explain everything about the birds and the bees"** said Kyuubi smirking

'_I have a bad feeling about this'_ thought Naruto

"**O you should Naruto-kun. You should"** said Kyuubi to herself

**With the girls**

The girls had finished cleaning up when Naruto came up to them. Yurika was about to move but Naruto beat her to it.

"Don't bother I'm a clone" said Naruto making her and surprisingly everyone pout

"I will take you to your sleeping quarters. If you have an emergency the original Naruto is on the same floor as you the second the third door on the right. It's the master bedroom" said the clone as it showed them where the master room was then their rooms which were amazing. They had each their own room fit for a royal with their own bathrooms. After the clone showed everyone their rooms it bid them good night and dismissed it's self.

**Late Night**

A figure in the shadow was walking through the hallway being very sneaky until it ram into a person. When they got close to each other they recognize each other as Anko and Yurika.

"What are you doing" asked Yurika

"What about you. Going for home base with Naruto-kun" said Anko smirking at her

"And you're not" said back Yurika before footsteps alerting them. They became extremely quiet as they saw the figure that went pass them was Sora. She walked up to Naruto's door and knocked on it.

"Who is it" asked a tired voice recognize as Naruto

"It's me Sora can you please open up" asked Sora in a scared voice. The door was opened slowly as Sora stepped back allowing Naruto to come out bear-chest wearing nothing but black slacks and no socks making Anko and Yurika blush looking at his tone body again.

"What's wrong" asked Naruto kneeing down

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you" asked Sora

"Sure" said Naruto as he picked her up and walked back into his room closing the door behind him.

"Wow he is really soft around her. It's almost unbelievable" said Yurika

"I know………want to sneak into his bed" asked Anko

"Sure" said Yurika as they both sneaked into Naruto's room

**Next Day**

Naruto woke up the next day to see Anko having her hands around his waist leaning into his back, Sora leaning up against his chest holding on to him, and Yurika had her hands wrapped around Sora's waste and a little bit of Naruto's as every snuggle closer to him. Naruto was about to yell a storm of words but Sora was there.

'_These two are so lucky Sora was here or there might have been two body bags'_ thought Naruto

"**O shut up. You know you wouldn't dare. Plus you owe me another favor"** said Kyuubi waking up

'_What do you men another favor?'_

"**I could have given you the discussion about sex now and you would have an awkward moment with Sora and the other 2 females. I can imagine it now. **_**'Naruto-kun something keeps poking my lower regions as if it was trying to get somewhere'**_**. The look you would make would be price less. Hahahaha"** laughed Kyuubi

'_O shut it'_ thought Naruto as he saw Anko eyes flicker a minute before closing. Then Yurika eyes did the same.

'_They are faking it'_ thought Naruto slightly enraged

"Anko, Yurika you two may return to your rooms. I know you both are up" said Naruto as the two signed.

"O man we been caught" said Anko getting up

"Well it was great while it lasted" said Yurika as the both headed out the room closing the door behind them.

"Women" said Naruto as Sora started to get up

"Hey Sora"

"O good morning Naruto-kun" said Sora opening her eyes in surprise.

"Well go downstairs and get something to eat. I have certain matters to attend to. If you see anyone downstairs tell them the fridge and stove is open to whatever they want to eat" said Naruto as he walked out of his with still no shirt and black slacks. Naruto went to the third floor, into a secret room at the corner of the hall and closed the door behind him. Sora left his room closing his door and went back to her room getting freshen up before going down to get something to eat.

For the rest of the storm it was like that. Naruto would eat do, leave to do something in his room, talk with a few of them, get bother by their flirting acts, go to sleep to wake up and have an different female by his side. Kyuubi finally got her chance to explain and let's just say Naruto slept in a different room for the night and avoided the females whenever he possibly could. He was finally able to get them all out when the storm ended except for his new roommates except he gave them the houses next to his to do whatever they want with and to get out of his hair. Sora stayed in the mansion, Yurika got the small mansion next to his and is living with Ageha, Choko, Amayo, Hisame, Emi, Fuki, Hibari, Akane, and Jantou. Anko and Kaori decided to live together in a house next to Naruto's also. Naruto set the seals for the compound to open up to only them and would not let anyone in without his permission and with evil intentions.

Anko and Naruto as soon as they were able to went straight into training before going into missions. It turned out instead of Anko teaching Naruto, Naruto was teaching her for the most part making her way stronger than before. She nearly tripled in strength and the Sandaime easily notice this. She was beyond Kakashi's level by now. Naruto personally wanted to make sure that she had bloodline training. With his scrolls he gotten from his side of the inherence he and Anko trained to be able to counter every bloodline. They can now go against an Uchiha, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, and an Inuzuka. They had been training for a month straight with no missions before they started doing missions. They started off with C ranks since Naruto or Anko had patience for a D rank and went all the way to A ranks. Naruto was now the youngest gennin/kid to be in the bingo book wanted by Iwa. When he and Anko were on a mission they came across fake missing Iwa nins in an army of about a 100 to 200 terrorizing 3 nearby towns. He easily became enraged when they threaten him and his precious person (Sora who wasn't with him at the time. Was back home with a Demi Bunshin) and wiped their base off the map. They never stood a chance when he unleashed his charka cloak and used his elements in conjunction with them also summoning many types of reptiles. There was still a crater to now where he attacked at. Anko could only watch in shock and think about what the Sandaime said when they first talked about having Anko train Naruto. There was only one survivor left who reported back to the Tsuchikage and soon committed suicide.

The Tsuchikage put him in the Bingo book as The Red Elemental Reptile A rank nin. Anko and Naruto were at the Hokage's Office handing in their report when Kakashi with team 7 came in.

"Hokage-sama I want a better mission" yelled Sasuke

"And do you agree with Sasuke. Sakura, Sai" asked Sandaime

"Hai" they both answered

"Kakashi are they ready for a C rank" asked again Sandaime

"Yeah they are ready for one" said Kakashi lazily

"Ok Anko, Naruto you two will join them since you two are experience in them as well. You are to guard a bridge builder named Tazuna. Iruka please bring him in" said Sandaime. Iruka went and opened a door and in walked an old man that seemed a little drunk holding sake.

"All I got is a bunch of runts" he said as he started inspecting everyone. He points as Sasuke.

"He looks like he got a stick up his ass" pints at Sakura "She looks like she would break with one single hit" points at Sai "He looks to cheerful that its scaring the crap out of me" points at Anko "She looks too sadistic like she wants to cut my balls off"

"_I do" whispered Anko_

Points at Kakashi "The one eye looks too lazy" points at Naruto "He looks like the only normal one here but with the attitude that can say go fuck the world" finished Tazuna

"_It can go fuck itself you too" said Naruto lowly_

"Damn he's good" muttered Sandaime

"HOLY SHIT! That's not cool" said Kyuubi

"Don't worry Tazuna we will protect you besides we have 2 jounin's. Ok team report at the gate in 4 hours" said Kakashi as the team went away with Tazuna and he went up to the Sandaime.

"Kakashi I want you to bring your team back as soon as you can from this mission. Try to end it in 3 weeks. His mother and sister are coming back around that time which will be also around the time of the starting of the chuunin exam. You already know he created a compound on the other side of Konoha. They now know he knows about them. I sent a report on Naruto's well being to them" said Sandaime

"You know as well as I do that if they come near him. He might and I am almost an hundred percent sure he will kill or seriously hurt them. He wants everyone to stay out of his life except Sora and the more we try the more unstable and confused he becomes" said Kakashi

"I know I told them that but they never replied" said Sandaime

"I sure hope they know what they are doing" said Kakashi as he walked out the door

"Yeah me too" whisper Sandaime


	8. Wave Naruto's Style

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

3 Hours later

Naruto was sitting down studying on seals and out of curiosity he checked his summoning scroll to see if he got any new summons which he did.

'_Hey Kyuubi I got 2 new summons. One is Loch Ness and another is the alligator but what is the difference between the alligator and the crocodile'_ thought Naruto

"Well it's simple really. The crocodile uses their mouth to get a chunk of things when they bite and are slower than alligators. Alligators are extremely fast in the matter of second and get you with a quick bite. So any news on the seal" asked Kyuubi

'_Well there is one way I got to release you but it will take some time to plan. I will talk to you later. I got to go on a mission'_ thought Naruto as he stand up and toke a scroll from the clone he made to seal his stuff for the trip. He dismissed his clone as he Shunshin to the gate.

**The Gate**

Naruto just arrived to see everyone waiting for him. Even Kakashi was on time.

"So everyone is here so I guess we shall head out" said Kakashi

They had been walking for three hours now. Sasuke was in front with Sakura annoying him. Sai was on the right drawing something. Naruto was on the left reading his scroll. Tazuna was in the middle looking a little too worried for Naruto's liking. Anko and Kakashi were in the back eating dango or reading Icha. Anko finally stopped eating and walked beside Naruto.

"What are you reading" asked Anko

"Hmm o nothing really. I am trying to find out my final stage in my bloodline if there is any. Why you want to know and what do you really want" asked Naruto

"Hey calm down. I was just curious and I don't want you on edge and all, all the time" said Anko. They just walked next to a puddle which annoyed Naruto to no end. He walked forward charging quite a lot of charka to his right leg and picked it up to the point when it was at his head height before he slammed it right down on the puddle causing quite a few things to happen. The ground broke into different parts, the genjutsu on the puddle dispelled, and two men came out of it with broken bones everywhere but somehow still alive.

"Damn I wanted to kill them. O well I can their bounty they have on their head" muttered Naruto as he tied them up which wasn't necessary since their arms was broken causing them more pain. He then cut his thumb and performed hand seals.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Ryuu"**_said Naruto slamming his hand into the ground summoning a medium size black dragon appearing in front of him. He gave the dragon a note and it toke the men and few off.

"So you mind telling us why the Demon Brothers are after you" asked Kakashi to which Tazuna confessed. He explained his reasons and why he did it while Naruto was half listening and half remembering his long term mission Sandaime assign him and Anko during their regular mission.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto and Anko were standing in front of the Sandaime as he looked at both of them seriously._

"_This is SS long term rank mission. You two are to destroy any bases or anything related to Orchimaru if you are to come across his bases. All information if found out about his bases shall be sent to you to take care of. There shall be no witnesses. Is that clear" said Sandaime_

"_Hai" said Naruto and Anko_

**Return**

'_I won't follow all your rules Sandaime-'sama' '_ thought Naruto as everyone decided to continue on.

"Hey dobe teach me that jutsu" said Sasuke

"No"

"Why not I am an Uchiha." Yelled Sasuke

"Soon to be a dead Uchiha" growled Naruto cracking his knuckles as his nails grew into claws and red tint started to appear in his eyes.

"You will teach me that jutsu or the conci-"

"Sasuke we can just ask for a summoning contract from the Hokage" said Kakashi

"NO! I want his" said Sasuke

"Ok now I really want to kill the Uchiha brat. HEY UCIHIHA!" yelled Naruto as his eyes turned orange with five purple triangles around the pupil gaining his attention.

"This is my summoning contract. None like the others before. You are not worthy of having it Uchiha or not. If you were to sign this contract and summon without my permission which you will NEVER get the chance the summon will kill you. The council can do nothing about it" finished Naruto as his eyes turned back to blue and he walked off. Everyone soon followed but too shocked to talk for a while even after they came on and off the boat.

"Is that really true" asked Anko

"Yes you should know as Manda is one of its bosses" said Naruto shocking Anko

"You met him and lived!" said Anko

"Yes and even I don't want to be on his bad side" said Naruto

Anko and Naruto was talking to each other for quite a while surprising Naruto himself. He even decided to open up a little bit, just a little bit up to Anko. Since they were talking Anko didn't here Kakashi's warning to duck but Naruto did. So Naruto was force to jump on top of Anko pushing them down to avoid the swipe of the sword shocking Anko.

"Why did you protect me? I thought you didn't care for anyone and hated everyone in Konoha except Sora" asked Anko still underneath Naruto

"Well I decided you can entertain more alive than dead. Also I don't want to be left alone with the brats and pervert. I wouldn't want your time up before it starts" said Naruto smirking as he helped her up.

'_Liar/__**Liar**__'_ thought both Anko and Kyuubi

"So it's Momochi Zabuza Demon of the Hidden Mist" said Kakashi

"O I hit jackpot here. Let's see I have my target, 3 terrified gennin, Sharingan Kakashi copier over 1,000 jutsu A rank nin, Anko the Snake Mistress A rank nin, and last but not least The Red Elemental Reptile the youngest person to be in the bingo book, summons reptiles of all sorts, uses red charka cloak to attack and defend which can be changed into elements of any kind some never seen before, and last but also dangerous a doujutsu that can suppress other bloodlines and do amazing things, A rank nin" finished Zabuza

"Damn you are too informed. I should have made sure I killed that last nin" said Naruto

"Wait you are The Red Elemental Reptile" said Sakura

"Yeah I am, so keep your mouth shut. I don't want a lot of people after my head that are already are" said Naruto

"How did this happen" asked Sai surprised

"Long story kid" said Anko

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to take on 3 A rank nins" asked Kakashi

"Well I am going to end this mission if you can allow me and my apprentice to have a home in Konoha. I…….we have been running to long and I don't want her to live this life forever" said Zabuza

"Why are you giving up so easily" said Sasuke smirking

"Sasuke you will be quiet. Zabuza is a hell of a lot stronger than you but he is not stupid enough to fight when the odds are way against him" said Kakashi

"So can you call out your apprentice" said Anko

"Sure Haku come out here" said Zabuza as a girl with a hunter nin mask coming out

"So you gave up so easily even with your partner here, why?" asked Naruto

"Well because of your bloodline. It can suppress her bloodline" said Zabuza

"Well what does your bloodline do as well as yours Naruto" asked Sakura

"I can manipulate ice" said Haku

"I will tell you nothing more that it is an evolving bloodline and could suppress bloodlines" said Naruto

"Why? Afraid to admit the Sharingan is better than yours" said Sasuke smirking

"_You know I never been so close or tempted to kill someone as much as him" said Naruto_

"Are you stupid" said Anko while Zabuza, Haku, Naruto, and Kakashi was thinking of the same

"Sasuke-kun is not stupid" yelled Sakura

"Yea he is my bloodline suppresses bloodlines meaning I can suppress your Sharingan but with my level I can seal it forever so do not tempt me" said Naruto shocking Sasuke that he can seal it.

"Wait if you can seal it then you can unlock right" asked Sakura

"Yeah I can but I will not. Unlock it threw your own effort. It isn't my problem" said Naruto walking away.

"So wait is everything with us ok" asked Haku

"Yeah it is. I will talk to the Sandaime when we get back let's just get to Tazuna's house for now" said Naruto still walking to which everyone signed and followed.

**Tazuna's House**

The group arrived at the house and was now planning on how to take care of Gato. But Anko and Naruto had other plans.

"Me and Naruto have a mission to complete so we have to fit it into the plan" said Anko

"I got the plan. Zabuza and Haku will play it off as if they were going to kill the bridge builder while me and Anko will complete are mission. When we are finish we will find Gato's base and wait for him to leave. As soon as he leaves to attack the bridge builder we will attack and destroy his base and Navy. We will catch up to you before he reaches the bridge. Tsunami and Inari you will come with Tazuna to stay from spitting up the group to protect you two" said Naruto

"Well it seems like a solid plan" said Kakashi

"Why bother you are going to get killed anyway" said Inari

"Well you could die a coward but if I die it will be while I am fighting. Heh that's how I want to fight" said Naruto glaring at him

"Let's go Naruto. We will meet you all at the bridge on a later date" said Anko as they both left the house dashing into the forest

**With Anko and Naruto**

"We have information on one of Orchimaru's bases a few miles from here. We should be there by 5 to 6 days. We have the order of the complete destruction of the base but according to Sandaime its finder's keepers if you find any useful information unless it's not to the harm of the village" said Anko

"Hai"

'_Well looks like I'm going shopping in the Hebi Mall'_ thought Naruto smirking

Naruto while dashing from tree to tree with Anko sent mental commands to his Demi Bunshin watching Sora to make the large transportation seal in front of his built hospital on the yard. He made the Demi Bunshin make Kage Bunshin and have them learn all from medical he had from his scrolls but he was still a Jounin level in medic after 4 days of learning with Kage Bunshin.

**5 Days later**

Naruto and Anko were now looking down at the base. It was a cement type base that had 2 floors above ground but most likely a few underground. So far they only spotted four nins who all seemed Jounin level.

"_**Demi Bunshin"**_ said Naruto as four clones form next to him.

"You know what to do" said Naruto as they nodded. One sneaked its way behind the compound and started drawing large seals. One sneaked all the way to a different location of the woods waiting. The last two with a quick burst of speed sneaked inside and started looking around. One looking at the floors upstairs and one looking at the basement floors undetected.

"Give them 15 minutes Anko" said Naruto

"Fine they have 10 minutes" replied Anko

"Don't rush me"

**With Clone looking at top floors**

The clone found only items and paper work of Orchimaru. The clone read the paperwork smirking as he found out more information on his other bases before frowning as he only found the bases were he experimented on female and children, not males. He kept them in different bases for many reasons. This one base was one for experiments on females. He frown even more when he found out what mutation he done to them.

"_**Kage Bunshin no jutsu"**_ said the Demi as he made 10 clones. The clones started at the second floor killing all guards quickly and quietly before putting all the medical reports, supplies, and other useful information into a pile. He then waited for the other Demi Bunshin to be finished before he started killing off the rest of the nins on the ground level and cleaning that place.

**With Clone looking at basement floors**

The clone found out this was the floor with all the females were in. They each had some problem, mutation, or sickness caused by Orchimaru. When he got a list of them there was 35 females in total. A total of 35 innocents he would have to kill.

"**Wait don't do that. Let them live. I want you to take them back to the hospital and make them back to good health. Fix their problems. In the near future why I'm telling you to do this will be revealed. I want you to do this for every base you find"** said Kyuubi

'**Fine'** thought Naruto making a hand seal

"_**Kage Bunshin no jutsu"**_ said the Demi as he made 20 clones. He killed off everyone on the lower floors before having the clones gather all the stuff needed for the patients. He had everything ready for the transfer.

**With Naruto**

"Ok my clones are all set let's go" said Naruto jumping into the clearing followed by Anko. The clone came from the other side sending multiple fire balls at the nins patrolling. He only caught one nin but that was enough to distract them as a huge red claw slamming down on two nins killing them while Anko shot a good size poisonous snake at the last nin wrapping around him and biting him on the neck killing him.

**In the Base**

The Kage Bunshin from up stairs and down stairs met up with each other on the ground floor and finished all the rest of the nins on that floor with a Kunai to the neck. One of the Demi Bunshin came up to the first floor and reached the back wall. He charged red charka to his hand forming a red claw around it before he threw it at the wall making an opening. When the dust cleared the clone could see the other Demi Bunshin on a large glowing seal waiting for him. The clones started coming back and forward bring the stuff and patients and placing them on the seal. When everyone and thing was on the seal the Demi Bunshin slammed it's hands on the ground in the middle of the seal making it glow brightly before they all vanished.

**With Naruto**

Naruto stood in front of the building in his red charka cloak.

"Let's finish this" said Naruto as he picked up his hand and slammed it down making a charka claw the size of the building slam down on the building destroying the building and the basement as well.

"Ok let's go get going to Gato's base then his Navy" said Anko cheering as she jumped off into the woods again.

"(sign) damn women have me do everything" said Naruto following

**Naruto's Compound Hospital**

The Demi Bunshin outside the seal with his hands down on the floor looked up to see his clones, supplies, and patients. He immedaitly had his clones bring them inside and started having everything sorted out before he went to work on researching them and their profile so he could maybe fix them.

**With Naruto and Anko**

A few days had passed and they were started to get worried they wouldn't find the base in time. Well Anko was worried a little. Anko was about to say something to Naruto when a Kage Bunshin came up to him, said a few things to him, and then dismissed it's self.

"Ok Anko I have found the base let's go. It seems Gato is about to make his move" said Naruto

"Lead the way. I want this mission over with. I hate living in the woods for too long" said Anko

"Agreed" said Naruto leading the way with Anko following.

In another hour Naruto and Anko landing next to a Demi Bunshin he created early looking at Gato's camp. He dismissed his clone as he received its memories.

'_He has a large amount of cash perfect for the taking. My taking and also a few artifacts that can have to research on to pass time. Damn 50 percent charka left. I haven't fully recovered from that transportation seal and the clone. Kyuubi if I pass out can you take care of the clones at the compound'_ thought Naruto

"Alright but you owe once more" said Kyuubi

'_But didn't I pay it off with saving those females'_ thought Naruto sweat dropping

"That paid for the other debt now I talk to you later. I'm going to sleep" said Kyuubi

'_Like usual'_ thought Naruto

"Gato left 10 minutes ago let's get this over with. I got the right side of building. You can take the left side" said Naruto

"Ok let's go but since you chose which side you are finding a way to deal with his Navy" said Anko smirking as she kissed him on the cheek and ran off

'_What the fuck! Does my face have a sign saying kiss me, I won't kill you'_ thought Naruto angrily jumping off

'_But she does have soft lips'_ thought again Naruto blushing jumping off

Naruto bring his charka cloak on and made a huge charka claw and slammed it down on the guards killing them. Running forward to the door he thrust his hand forward making a charka fist that went right through the door killing all that waited to ambush him. Using his charka claws hit cut himself through any enemy he came across until he came across a vault. Using his charka claws once again to make it the size of the vault door and ripped it off. Inside was a huge room full with money, treasures, and along with his other personal belongings.

'_This must be my lucky day'_ thought Naruto smirking taking out a small scroll that unsealed 3 large scrolls.

'_Time to go shopping'_ thought Naruto making 3 Kage Bunshin

"Wrap this up" said Naruto as he left to continue on with the mission which was destroying things and killing people. O JOY!

When Naruto was finished with his part he was waiting by the shore were he could see Gato's navy which were only 7 ships fill of Gato's gang. Anko jumped down beside him a little later then a clone jumped down beside him giving him his small scroll before dismissing itself confusing Anko.

"Don't ask" muttered Naruto

"Well I am going to ask is how you are going to take care of the navy. O show me something special" said Anko as Naruto sign and started making hand seals

"_**Suiton: DaiHydra**__**Suishouha (Great Hydra Water Collision Waves)"**_ said Naruto slamming his hands into the water. Nothing happened.

"Hey nothing happen you know" said Anko sweat dropping before her mouth dropped in shock. From the side a huge wave towered over the whole fleet. It was hugemongous compared to the fleet size. From inside the wave water serpent heads came out and first rammed into the ships. The wave it's self was making a Hydra that was destroying the fleet until for the final part of the jutsu the wave fell on top of the ships dragging them to the bottom of the sea.

"That settles that" said Naruto panting a little.

'_Damn 25 percent of charka remaining'_ thought Naruto

"That is amazing. You have to teach that" said Anko excited

"No can do. That's an S rank jutsu I created that if you don't have the charka reserves to do it you will die from charka exhaustion very painfully. Let's go" said Naruto jumping off followed by a mumbling Anko


	9. Unleashed

I knew since the 2nd chapter that Salamanders are not reptiles but I kept it there waiting/hoping no one would see it. But I will keep it there for multiple reasons. One too late to change it, 2 Salamanders are cool, 3 I don't think they would know at their time that salamander are not reptiles. You are not really focusing on animals a lot but on avoiding the kunai aiming for your head, 4 it won't sound cool as the reptile and amphibian contract; too much words, so I'm leaving it like that. Don't like well……..tuff luck.

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

Naruto and Anko arrived at the bridge to see Sasuke and Sai looking like a porcupine, Sakura was protecting Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami, and Kakashi was fighting Zabuza in a sword and kunai fight. Naruto looked at the two boys fighting Haku.

"Do I need to know?"

"She is a sadistic bitch" muttered Sai before Haku threw a few senbon into his behind

"Ow dammit" yelled Sai completely out his personality making Naruto and Anko sweat drop

"Maybe she has a fetish for senbon" said Anko

"Maybe you can go ask her if she does and tell me her reply if you live" said Naruto

"How about you do it"

"How about…..no" said Naruto walking away toward Kakashi and Zabuza

"Well I guess I'll end the kiddies play time" said Anko walking to Sasuke, Sai, and Haku

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked over to Zabuza and Kakashi seeing them pushing against each with one holding a large sword and another holding a kunai.

"Ok you two can stop acting now. Gato will be here in a few minutes" said Naruto stopping in front of them. Kakashi and Zabuza lowered their weapons as they looked at Naruto.

"So when will he arrive?" asked Kakashi as Anko, Haku, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami joined them.

"Now" said Naruto as the mist disappeared to show Gato and his thugs smirking at them.

"So you planned on betraying me Zabuza. I guess I will have to kill you all and give the females to my men. But the purple hair is mine. She seems exotic" said Gato looking at Anko with lust enraging Naruto

'_THAT SON OF A BITCH! Wait why am I so emotional over Anko'_ thought Naruto

"**Because you had fallen for her and I approve of her as your mate" said Kyuubi**

'_Fallen for Anko huh. I guess I can live with that. It's a lot better than others'_ thought Naruto

"So you want Anko right. Well guess what. You can have her……………..over my dead body!" yelled Naruto as his charka cloak activated making him covered with red charka shaped like a fox with one tail. He threw his arm forward making a red charka claw come stretching over like a snake at the thugs before it split up into 3 claws still heading at them at lightning speed as Naruto made 3 one hand seals with his left hand he wasn't using stopping at a half ram seal.

"_**Suiton, Kuro (Darkness)"**_ said Naruto as two claws became water claws and grabbed two of Gato's personal guards crushing them to death because of the pressure of the water. The last claw turned black and grabbed on to Gato's body burning him as black flames was coming off if his body. He screamed in agony for a little before his body turned into ash and the claws returned back to Naruto.

"That is where he got the elemental part in his name from" said Anko as everyone looked in shock at what happened.

"Damn you. You killed our meal ticket. Now we are going to kill you all and after raid that village" said a thug

"Zabuza, Haku, Naruto, and Anko come with me to deal with them. Naruto use your claws to cover all of us. Sakura, Sai, Sasuke if any comes passed us you are to take care of them while protecting Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami. Don't worry much since if any get passed us they are lucky but Naruto would also cover you if you need help" said Kakashi as he jumped forward charging the thugs with Zabuza on his left, Anko on his right with Haku next to her, and Naruto behind him forming many hand seals before 13 claws came out of his cloak adding to the three.

'_This will leave me at my last charka'_ thought Naruto

"_**Elemental Release: Hyouton, Mokuton, Raiton, Katon, Hiton (Light), Hakaton (Grave), Tenpiton (Sun), Doton, Kageton (Shadow), Kaneton (Metal), Youton(Lava), Fuuton,**____**Dokuton (Poison)" **_said Naruto as the claws turn into their own respective forms.

"I can only keep this up for 10 minutes since I'm low on charka" said Naruto as they all nodded their heads in recognition.

'_And I can test out my new jutsu's I made with the reminder of my charka and a lot of help from Kyuubi's charka if I don't go pass that time limit'_ thought Naruto

When they got close to the bandits a large shadow spread across the floor in front of them and then out came out a black claw (Shadow) and slammed down on them dragging 5 bandits into the shadows of the claw killing them. (There is a difference between Shadow and Dark. Shadow is the energy of people's shadow like what the Nara clan uses while Dark is well plain and simple evil energy). An earth claw came from the floor and slammed into 3 bandits turning them into paste. A wood claw came from behind the bandits grabbing a group of 8 bandits in a tight grip. From the claws roots grew wrapping around their necks before snapping them. A yellow claw (Sun) came from the sun's rays going through 8 bandits but didn't physically harm them until they notice the claw burned away the oxygen in less than seconds suffocating them. 2 water claws came from the water on stood over Zabuza and Haku as they ran giving them a good water source for their water jutsu.

**With Anko**

Anko flipped over 5 bandits throwing kunai into their skull killing them. 2 bandits came from her left side making her cart wheel away from their attempt to attack while forming one hand seals to the right.

"_**Senei Jashu"**_yelled Anko as snakes flew from out of her sleeve and at the 2 bandits killing them when they bit into their necks. 5 bandits sneak from behind her about to kill her when a Fuuton claw picked her up into the sky and a Youton (Lava) claw slammed into them leaving only their bones.

**With Zabuza**

Zabuza jumped in front of 10 bandits using his sword cleaved all their heads at once with one swipe. 15 bandits were coming from his right so he started making hand seals at a rapid paste and using the water claw above him performed his jutsu.

"_**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**__**(Water Dragon Projectile Technique)**_**" **yelled Zabuza as a water dragon 3 times it's original size due to the charka boost in the claw came from it destroying them and 5 more in the back due to being near and it's power.

'_Holly crap over kill. His charka is extremely powerful to triple the size of my jutsu'_ thought Zabuza

**With Haku**

Using the water claw she formed mirrors in front of her that shot out needles that she expected to be small but due to the charka in the claw the needles were the size of a little larger than a kunai taking few bandits head off and going through bandits stomach from one side to another. That alone caused another 10 bandits behind them to lose their body parts as well shocking Haku of the power of his charka.

'_From now on I will only use my own charka. This is a bit cruel'_ thought Haku with a slightly sick face.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi dropped kick a bandit in the face while placing an explosive note on his stomach so when he flew to the other bandits Kakashi activated it killing a few more. He backed flip away from a large group of bandits of about 30 performing hand seals.

"_**Katon: Karyuu Endan**__**(Fire Dragon Flame Projectile)**_**" **said Kakashi blowing a fire dragon stream straight at them while from opposite sides a Katon and Raiton claw perfectly time and slammed into all of them at the same time killing all of them in a explosion of yellow flames and sparks. The last elemental claws stead with the rookie's helping them protect the bridge builder and his family.

**With Naruto**

After everyone was done with their bandits Naruto dismissed his cloak and claws. He formed 3 shadow clones to which 2 ran ahead of him with him right behind and his last clone right behind him. The clone on the left held a purple sphere in his left hand and a blue on his right. He slammed his right hand in the first bandit yelling. _**"Rasengan"**_ taking out a few bandits next to him an in tunnel of charka and stopped as the clone on the right ran pass him holding different color spheres, but soon ran on too but next to the original now. The clone ahead had a red sphere in his left hand and in his right was a sphere that on the outline was sky blue but in the inside was a mix of different kinds of blue colors. He hit the next nearest bandit yelling _**"Demi Rasengan"**_ killing him and a few others in a red sphere of a bomb as the clone came sliding out still on its feet before running again but now with the other two Naruto's.

The original Naruto did a jump step to get ahead of the Kage Bunshin before he grabbed their free hand and threw them ahead of him making them run a lot faster before he did a light jump in the air so he was a foot off the ground and the clone behind him using all of its charka push the back of his foot sending him flying forward to which it dismissed itself right after.

The clone on the left slammed its purple sphere on the left shouting **"****_Yuugou (Fusion) Rasengan"_********killing the group of the bandits on the left in a massive explosion but also dispelling the Kage Bunshin as well. At the same time the clone right slammed its right sky blue sphere with different colors of blue in the inside shouting ****_"Kuraun (Crown) Rasengan"_********killing all the bandits on the right side in a massive explosion of different colors of blue's whipping all around marking the bridge and also cutting deep into the waters below also hitting the Kage Bunshin destroying it. The two Rasengan's created a good amount of smoke covering up the area when out flew Naruto holding a strange Rasengan in each hand. They were Rasengan's that were shaped like four pointed windmill shurikens. Everyone could hear them this strange but loud swinging sound. Naruto finally touch the floor sprinting still at full speed before jumping high in the air over the last bandits before coming down right in the middle shouting his final jutsu.**

**"_Dyuaru (Dual) _**_**Rasen Shuriken"**_yelled Naruto as he slammed his jutsu's into the group creating a massive dome of explosion. The wind from the Rasengan's cut the group into pieces due to the doubling of the jutsu's. Everyone waited a while before a figure came walking out of smoke setting everyone on guard before they relaxed a little but still cautious of the figure. Out came Naruto with his green coat and shirt completely gone leaving him bear-chest but showing his chest to the girls causing them to blush. His body was covered in bruises and cuts with a cut on his black pants on his left leg showing him bleeding from it. Also was his black head band around his neck and black shinobi shoes still in ok condition.

When he was in front of the group or more accurately Anko they notice his eyes was rolled behind his head. He finally fell forward as Anko caught him into his arms.

"Damn gaki went too far. It was not necessary to use those jutsu's" said Anko holding Naruto to her chest.

"Wow his mind could go and body can't really handle the stress of those jutsu's when he is worn out. Anko make sure he knows that" said Kakashi

"Will do"

"Those are some of the most impressive jutsu's I have ever seen in my life" said Zabuza

"They are no big deal now that I have unlocked my Sharingan I can copy them and his shields with claws" said a smirking Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke-Chan but those were all A-rank and above jutsu's that cannot be copied. But I am surprised he made different variations of the jutsu that I hadn't seen before. In case you are wondering the original one was the first one he used the blue one which is called Rasengan. It's a A-rank jutsu made by the Yondaime that require no hand seals so it can't be copied by the Sharingan. And the shields and claws are unique to him that no one but him can do. You could call it a bloodline if you will" said Kakashi enraging Sasuke.

**A week Later**

Naruto woke up in a bed to see his whole upper body covered in bandages except for his head which had a white tape on his nose and cheek for his cut. He slid to the edge of the bed to notice that he had only a pair of black pants on. He put on a black shirt on a stand next to the bed before he struggled to get up and walk downstairs.

"**Hey take it easy. Using S-Rank jutsu's and not to mention they were elemental Rasengan's are and had been the most difficult thing I had to heal. Remember until I am free when you die, I die and I DON'T WANT TO DIE A VIRGIN!" shouted Kyuubi** but immedaitly covered her mouth regretting what she said.

………………………………………………..

'_I……………….'_

'_You…………..'_

'_Wow!'_

'_So the Kyuubi no Kitsune is a virgin. Oh this is too good. Please explain. I have to here this. What is your excuse'_ thought Naruto

"**Well……it's because demons only give up their first to their mate which I haven't found yet. I kind of scare them away since I am the strongest Bijuu after all. And don't laugh you are one too so HA" said Kyuubi** blushing which was barely recognizable on her fur.

'_But there is a big difference between me and you. One how old are you compare to me……….yeah I thought so. I have all the time in the world but you……..well your sealed so your fucked'_ thought Naruto

"**I have my ways, so later Naruto-kun kukukuku" said Kyuubi** as she cut off the mental link but Naruto for all of the sudden felt a strange shiver run down his spine

'_Well me shivering and it's not cold, the windows are not open so yeah that's a bad sign. I guess I think that over when I have the time'_ thought Naruto as he was finally at the bottom of the stairs gaining the attention of everyone.

"So you are awake, that's good well forget good its perfect timing. The bridge was finish yesterday and we can head back now. We can have Zabuza carry you and we can make it to Konoha before he makes his special announcement that he sent to me by bird mail or we can wait until you heal and miss it" said Kakashi

'_Please tell me you want to make it. It's not really the announcement I'm worried about but you. I want to sneak you in during the announcement so 'they' won't hopefully notice you'_ thought Kakashi. Naruto thought over it for a second before he came to his conclusion as he sat down and began eating breakfast.

"Zabuza will help me so let's get our stuff" said Naruto as he finished up his meal before he went to get his things like everyone else.

**At the Bridge**

Everyone and the villagers were at the bridge saying their goodbyes.

"I would like to thank you for what you all have done for the village" said Tazuna

"No problem, well we will be seeing you" said Kakashi as he the others started to walk off with Naruto's arm around Zabuza shoulder for support.

"Hey brat" called Naruto earning Inari's attention

"Yes"

"Look after your mother now. You are officially in charge of protecting her now meaning you must be strong. After all there are men who find her attractive" said Naruto giving him a small smirk making Tsunami blush as they jumped off into the woods.

"I will! But maybe you should come take care of her" yelled Inari back causing Tazuna choke on his sake, Naruto and Zabuza to stumble on their branch a little, and for Tsunami to blush crimson red.

"Quite brat" said Tazuna giving him a light smack on the head

'_But I wouldn't mind her going out with him'_ thought Tazuna

"So what are we going to call the bridge" said Tsunami purposely changing the whole topic which Tazuna notice but didn't say anything.

"We shall call it The Great Tazuna Bridge" said Tazuna proudly causing Tsunami to glare at him for hi stupidly

"We should call it The Great Naruto Bridge" said Inari to which everyone nodded to before voicing it out-loud.

**With the Group**

The group heard what Inari said but that quickly left their mind when they heard what they were going to call the bridge.

"What I didn't gave them the right to name it after me. Those sons of-" started Naruto

"Just let it go" said Anko interrupted his anger speech

"Tch"

**A few hours later at the Announcement in Konoha**

The group just made it in time for the announcement and Naruto still had not heal as fast as he usually does so he still used Zabuza as support.

**Konoha Tower**

The Sandaime was standing on top of the tower starting to make his announcement as the crowd below him waited eagerly on what he was going to say.

"People of Konoha I come to announce to you the return of two people who left since 12 years ago of the Kyuubi attack. Without further ado I present to you Namikaze Kushina and Namikaze Agari the wife and daughter of are Yondaime Hokage" said Sandaime as he step to the side to show a long red hair, green eye women wearing a white kimono and next to her a younger version of her but with blue eyes. The crowd erupted into cheers while some ask from them to kill the demon brat for the fourth.

Naruto hearing this got off of Zabuza and started to quietly head for the way from the crowd as he notice Kakashi walking next to him so he was in his shadow covering him in his shadow.

'_Thanks Kakashi. Kyuubi I will need a lot of your charka since I haven't fully healed or recover my charka just in case'_ thought Naruto

"**Already done, but call me out if you get way beyond your head. I will allow it for these conditions" said Kyuubi**

'_Thanks'_ thought Naruto as he notice the crowd actually start to look for him and one actually yelled out "He's right here" gaining the attention of everyone even the Namikaze's and Sandaime.

"Shit" muttered Naruto as he pushed out Kyuubi's charka to full up his charka with hers for now. He jumped back from Kakashi and the gathering crowd as he made to Kage Bunshin. Naruto put his right hand down holding it with his left as the left clone manipulate his little charka he recovered and a lot of Kyuubi's charka. While strangely the other clone was manipulating something else. It was confusing at first until they saw what happen as Kakashi pull his head band to show his Sharingan. From around the clones and Naruto hands different things happen. Blue lighting sparkle around his hand from time to time before he saw fire, water, pieces of earth wrap around in a circle of blue charka. Slowly wind and lighting came in from different sides covering it but not canceling each other out.

"He is manipulating all the elements" said a shocked Kakashi shocking everyone.

As the sphere started to get bigger a large amount of red charka jumped into the sphere powering it up, enlarging it, and turning it dark red. When the clones stopped Naruto held up an extremely large a dark red windmill shuriken Rasengan that electric coming off the points, and flames coming off the top making it look like a comet (Big like Jiraiya's **Chou Oodama Rasengan** when he was in Sennin mode if you read the Manga). The earth crumble from underneath him and whips of water would lash out around him once in a while.

"_**Demi Elemental Rasen Shuriken"**_ said Naruto finally announcing his jutsu

"You come near me and I will slam it into you causing a backlash that will destroy more than half of Konoha but as a result I have a 90 percent chance of dying but 'it' will be release in the backlash" said Naruto

'_But my shields in my compound will hold up protecting Sora'_ thought Naruto as Sandaime, Kushina, and Agari Shunshin in front of Naruto.

"How do you know the Rasengan and master also improve it to an extent far better than my husband demon" said Kushina

"Well you should since after all he is my 'father' who curse me to a life of being the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune having faith his this pathetic village and family" said Naruto shocking Kushina, Sandaime, Agari, Kakashi, and all the people present by saying it in public he was the Jinchuuriki for Kyuubi and who his family supposedly was but what even more shocked them was when his eyes turned orange with 5 purple triangles.

"**Kaegan.******** The Changing eye****" ********said Sandaime looking at his eyes**

"Impossible you master that also to a degree my Tou-san accomplish as well" said Agari

"Please stop this Naruto we won't attack you" said Sandaime worried about the Rasengan hitting

"Why should I trust you or anyone for the matter fact" said Naruto

"**Naruto you must get out of this area. This is far too little room for you to do much. Use the charka from the Rasengan to summon and get out of here" said Kyuubi** as Naruto nodded. One clone cut the originals on his thumb before quickly getting underneath Naruto as he picked up his leg to which he launch him in the air soon followed by the other clone and then dismissed itself. Naruto forming one hand seals dismissing the Rasengan into the jutsu he slammed his hand on the clones back shouting.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**_yelled Naruto as seals appeared on the clone's back before a large amount of smoke appeared and the clone was dismissed.

The Sandaime immedaitly noticing Naruto cut his thumb got into a stance prepared for the worst knowing he was going to summon. From the smoke a large and fierce roar came from it as it disappear to reveal a large western style black dragon with yellow eyes and a black slit in the middle flying in the air with Naruto on top of its head.


	10. Summons

**Be Very Grateful since I dislocated one of my fingers and still type this up. It hurts like a bitch when typing.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

_Last Time_

_The Sandaime immedaitly noticing Naruto cut his thumb got into a stance prepared for the worst knowing he was going to summon. From the smoke a large and fierce roar came from it as it disappear to reveal a large western style black dragon with yellow eyes and a black slit in the middle flying in the air with Naruto on top of its head._

Present

"**Naruto think about what you are doing. I sense 2 powerful charka signals coming closer. You don't really want to destroy the village with Sora and a few people you got use to in it"** said Kyuubi

'_What do you suggest then'_ thought Naruto

**"****Take some charka pills. Using the minerals inside of them I will increase their effectiveness and make it as if you were back to normal. Then take the fight to a large area**_"_ said Kyuubi

'_Hai'_ thought Naruto as we swallowed two charka pills before he was surrounded for a brief moment by red charka and was now back to normal strength.

"**Why have you summon me"** said the dragon

"Sorry Ryuu-sama but I am in a sticky situation right now. The people below are trying to kill me for some stupid reason. I can't go crazy killing them since there are a few I care about who would be in the crossfire so can you take me away from here" said Naruto

"**Fine, hold on now"** said Ryuu as in a quick burst he was flying out of Konoha to a wide open field

"O no you don't" shouted Kushina as she jumped off with Agari into a wide space before she cut her thumb and formed hand seals.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **_shouted Kushina as in a puff of smoke she and Agari were now standing on a large purple toad wearing a white cape and on its back was a blue Katana.

"Gamasuma follow them. Don't let them get away, it's really important" said Kushina pointing at the dragon.

"**Fine"** said Gamasuma as he hopped off after them. As soon as they left three figures came and landed next to the Sandaime. It was Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune.

"What happened we came to visit Kushina and her daughter when we saw a dragon being summon and then a toad being summon and off they went" said Tsunade

"I guessing the dragon summon was Naruto's right" said Jiraiya as the Sandaime nodded

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade

"All will be explained later we must hurry" said Sandaime cutting his thumb and forming hand seals.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **_said Sandaime as a large puff of smoke was formed and when it cleared the Sandaime, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya were on a huge brown monkey wearing a black coat similar to what Gamabunta wears.

"**Ah Hizuren it's been a while since you summon me"** said the monkey

"I never knew he could still pull it off with his age still" said Tsunade clearly shocked

**"Saru********mune (Monkey's will) I need your help to stop a conflict" said Hizuren**

**"You mean the two summons in the back there"**

"Yes"

**"Well let's get this over with"******said Sarumune as jumped up into the air and started to run towards them. When they reached them they saw Ryuu and Gamasuma staring at each other getting ready to fight. Ryuu was on the ground on all fours. Sarumune jumped down in the middle of the two shocking all the fighters. Jiraiya jumping off of Sarumune summoned Gamabunta and had him next to Sarumune. While Tsunade and Shizune jumped off, summoned****Katsuyu and had her facing Ryuu. The other ninja in the back knowing it could get messy decided to keep their distance.

"I will not let this continue on or let you destroy Konoha Naruto" said Jiraiya

"You are outnumbered give up" said Tsunade

………………………

"**Oi Jiraiya why did you summon me and why is my brother here too" **yelled Gamabunta

"Hey pay attention here that's Minato's son on the dragon and his mother and sister hate him. If you don't pay attention things can get bad really quick" said Jiraiya

"Naruto trust us we are not going to hurt you" said Sandaime

"Shut Up!" yelled back Naruto

"You all were going to attack, why else would you summon. I will never trust anyone from Konoha and I am not outnumbered" said Naruto shocking and confusing everyone

"Don't be foolish 4 summons against 1 is bad odd's" said Kushina smirking

"**O really show them why people should fear the reptile contract with a summoner with an amazing amount of charka"** said Ryuu as Naruto smirked at him.

"**Wait he has the reptile contract, Jiraiya you fool"** shouted Gamabunta

"**This just got so much troublesome" **said Gamasuma

"What's so special about it" asked Kushina

"**You will see"** said Gamasuma

"To be on the safe side Agari go ahead and summon" said Agari as she nodded. She cut her thumb and formed hand seals before she slammed her hand on the ground and in a puff of smoke was a little darker red then Gamabunta toad that had a black kimono on, holding a black two pointed fork, and a shield on his back.

"Gamaken I need your help" said Agari

"**Ready when you are"** said Gamaken as Naruto formed hand seals.

"Torch them" said Naruto

"**Right"** said Ryuu as he took a deep breath and released red hot flames as Naruto unleashed his jutsu at the same time.

"_**Fuuton: Dai **_**_Kaze Funsha (_**_**Great wind spray)"**_ said Naruto as he put his hand by his mouth as if he would do a fire jutsu and shot out a spray of wind into the fire increasing its speed and power. Gamaken acting quickly jumped forward bringing out his shield and blocked the blast as everyone jumped back away. From the smoke Ryuu appeared at lightning speed in front of Gamaken and smacked him away with his tail. Gamabunta caught Gamaken while Katsuyu shot acid at Ryuu. Using its quick reflexes Ryuu ran out the way as Naruto jumped of off him making hand seals and landed down in front of Gamabunta with Jiraiya on top of him, Katsuyu with Tsunade and Shizune on top of her, Gamaken with Agari on top of him, and Sarumune with the Sandaime on top of him shouting **"**_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **_slamming both of his hands on the floor making a large cloud of smoke.

In front of Naruto stood a large purple snake and a dark green crocodile eagerly wanted to take their frustration out on something for being summoned.

"Manda-sama, Oai-sama I need your help in this battle since you already see the odds" said Naruto

"**Understood"** they both said as they attack at high speeds while Naruto started to run back but stopped as a shadow towered over him. Looking up he saw Gamasuma standing over him reaching for his sword, but Naruto acted more quickly. **"**_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **_shouted Naruto making a large puff of smoke as Gamasuma bring his sword down on it but was surprised when he heard a loud clank_**.**_ When the smoke disappeared on top of Naruto was a huge red tortoise with large points on his shell and his tail was longer the usual ending with a spike ball which it used to smack Gamasuma away.

"**I am ****Kameganjou (Strong turtle) leader of the tortoise. Prove to me in this battle your rights to summon my clan"** said the tortoise as Naruto nodded and jumped on his head. Ryuu, Manda, and Oai went and stood next to him while Gamasuma, Gamabunta, Gamaken, Sarumune, and Katsuyu regrouped and stood in front of them.

"Naruto you don't need to do this" said Sandaime

"Be quiet. I am the demon to you all so maybe I should act like one. The time for talk is over" said Naruto as he jumped on Manda's head as he along with Ryuu rushed them.

"Gamabunta oil" said Jiraiya forming hand seals

"**Right"** said Gamabunta taking a deep breath he then shot out oil and Jiraiya unleashed his jutsu.

"_**Gamayu Endan (Toad Oil Fireball)"**_shouted Jiraiya as he unleashed a wave of fire at them but Naruto jumped onto Ryuu as he Ryuu toke for the sky looking as if they only caught Manda. Ryuu then launched fire balls at the group separating the group. From underneath the ground Manda shot out jaws ready to bite Sarumune but he caught its jaws at the last moment.

"Now" shouted Naruto as Kameganjou opened his mouth and shot a spray of water catching him in the sides. Manda then moved away close to the flying Ryuu as he spoke.

**"Naruto even the odds already"******said Manda as Naruto nodded and jumped off Ryuu landing on the floor starting hand seals

**"****Stop him from summoning" s**aid Jiraiya as he jumped off Gamabunta and ran at Naruto followed by Kushina Shizune, and Tsunade. Naruto stopped his hand seals to avoid the senbon thrown at him from Shizune before he twisted away from Tsunade punch which slammed the floor instead. Not expecting the shockwave Naruto was thrown away as he looked at her in shock.

'_What the hell'_ thought Naruto

**"She uses charka to enhance her strength. She holds it at the part and when she about to make impact at the last mini second she releases causing what you see here. You must have perfect charka control in order to do that" ********said Kyuubi**

'_Shit getting close range with her would end with her punching my insides in'_ thought Naruto as he brings out a kunai to block Shizune's swipe with hers. Countering quickly he kicked her in the chest sending her away before using the same women to block Kushina's sword but much to his surprise it cut clean through it but having enough reaction time he bend backwards under the rest of the swipe at the same time kicking her back. He turned around to hear approaching footsteps and jumped back barley avoiding a swirling ball of charka from Jiraiya but not counting the explosion was sent back into a tree.

'_What the hell. I guess it is expected for Minato's sensei to learn his jutsu'_ thought Naruto getting up only to look at his kunai then looking at Kushina's red sword.

"A charka fang" said Naruto throwing away his kunai as Kushina smirked at him.

**"**Crimson Uzumaki" said Kushina

"That reminds me to make sure to change my last name because I don't want to have the same last name as a bitch" said Naruto making Kushina glare at him as he lifted up his sleeve to reveal a summoning tattoo. Wiping blood on the seal in a black puff of smoke was a black extremely long Katana.

"Meet Kuro Makai" said Naruto gripping his sword as he toke it out of the case placing the case on his back. The sword was twice almost half way to another size of him. Charging charka to the sword which was blue but turned black as it touched the sword he swiped it in front of him making an ark of charka heading towards them. As they jumped back Naruto used this chance to do summoning to which he summoned Syee the dark blue boss serpent.

"Syee-sama please help the others" said Naruto as the serpent nodded and rushed off. Naruto now getting back to the people in front of him he rushed them as Kyuubi began to talk.

"**Naruto you are going against two sannin's, a kage level kunoichi, and a Jounin level kunoichi. Use your charka cloak minimum up to four tails"** said Kyuubi as Naruto nodded and made a half ram seal as he summoned up a cloak around him with four tails in the back. Naruto had red charka surrounding his sword as he used his right hand not holding the sword to throw a charka claw at Tsunade. Tsunade fully aware of the cloak's burning had charka wrapped her hands and arms and threw her hands out to catch it with her amazing strength but was surprised at its strength when it pushed her back a little.

Naruto swung his left hand holding his sword down on top of Kushina but she blocked it with her own. She slid from underneath it to wipe at Naruto from the side but Naruto quickly bring his sword and his charka claw back to block it but using the strength from his and Kyuubi's charka he pushed and sent Kushina flying away as he used this chance to block the senbon and kunai thrown from Shizune. Naruto quickly put his sword back in its case as he saw Tsunade and Jiraiya come from different sides bringing their fists down at the same time on the floor in front of him. Putting his hands crossing each other to block he was sent sliding back still on his feet standing surprised that Jiraiya could do the insane strength as well until he saw he looked different. His red markings on his face were even longer, he had horizontal lines in his eyes, and last he had two small but old toads on his shoulder.

'_What is this? Did he used the time I was distracted by the others to pull this_ off' thought Naruto

"**I'm not sure myself so for just treat it as a major charka boost and be careful of those toads"** said Kyuubi

'_Ok'_ thought Naruto getting into a stance. Naruto ran at them but was surprised when the toads starting singing some strange song distorting his senses making him stumble a little before Shizune taking this chance to kick him in the ribs toward Tsunade before she bring her hand up.

'_This is going to hurt'_ thought Naruto as she slammed her hand down with all the strength she could muster causing a huge crater enough to catch everyone's attention. When the dust cleared Naruto was in the middle of the creator with his sword next to him laying down as Tsunade stood over him. Naruto coughed up some blood as he looked into the sky before at Manda giving him the nod. Manda seeing this attacked Tsunade to get her away from him to which he accomplished as she jumped back away from him back to the group to their summons which had a few bite marks and bruises.

"**Four broken ribs and numerous of wounds from internal bleeding now is the time Naruto! I won't let you die here!"** yelled Kyuubi as Naruto signed in defeat. He got to his knees as the boss summons stood behind him still ready to go another round if needed. Trembling as he got up he started to sway a little before he coughed up more blood and got a hold on himself.

"Give up Naruto you have lost" said Sandaime softly

"I'll guess I will stop fighting but-" said Naruto ripping off his shirt to show his bleeding, bruised, and muscular body with his seal on it. He wiped blood on the seal as he started forming hand seals.

"But since you so badly want to kill the demon here is your chance. _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyuubi no Yoko" **_said Naruto slamming his hands down on the floor using all of his charka into the summoning as a large red puff of smoke appeared followed by dark clouds quickly appearing. It started to rain with wind swiping everywhere with thunder and lightning striking here and there. In a large roar everyone fears were confirmed when from the smoke stood the Kyuubi enraged on top of Naruto. Kushina and everyone couldn't stop staring from the exhausted Naruto to the Kyuubi.

"I-I……was mistaken" said Kushina clearly shocked as Naruto finally pasted out from exhaustion catching up to him.

"**You are all fools to think Naruto is me. Stupid humans. I think I should have my revenge from imprisoning me for so long and Naruto's revenge for attacking and trying to kill him"** said Kyuubi

"**You know we lost when Kyuubi stepped in right Tsunade-hime" **said Katsuyu

"Yes but what do we do" said Tsunade as Anko jumped in front of Kyuubi

"Wait don't do this. I'm sure if Naruto had a clear head at the time he wouldn't do this" said Anko

"**You have a lot of guts to come up to ME and say that. But what can you expect from Naruto's vixen the great and embarrassing Anko. I still get the kicks out of it when you make him blush"** said Kyuubi chuckling

"Wait how do you know about me and what do you mean Naruto's vixen" said Anko

"**I can read his thoughts, memories, see what is going on outside the seal like a television, and talk to him. He took a liking to you a lot out of most females but he won't admit it and I have to admit I also took a liking to you. While he liked you in a relationship way and Sora in a father/friend way he hated everyone in Konoha except for the people living in his compound which he toke them as neutral. Especially his mother and sister but he couldn't care less for them. I have to say when he first saw them I thought hell was going to break lose. He wanted to kill them for abandonment but not his father for placing to curse on him. Makes me wonder sometimes"** said Kyuubi

"So is there any way for this to end" asked Anko

"**Hmm I got it. You are to be Naruto-kun's mate move into his home and take care of him and they must dismiss their summons"** said Kyuubi

Sandaime and the others quickly dismissed their summons as the reptiles dismissed themselves as well.

"**Remember I am always watching you so if you betray him you forfeit your life and Konoha's lives as well. I will use all 9 of my tails instead of 2"** finished Kyuubi shocking everyone of her power as she went up in a red haze which went back into Naruto's seal and the storm cleared back to the usual sky.

"Ha! Another day saved by the sexy Anko!" said Anko putting a thumbs up making everyone in the area sweat-drop. She stayed that way for a while before she knee down next to Naruto placing his head on her lap while she stroke his hair. When she was kneeing down a red fox like charka cloak came over him showing that while down he wasn't defenseless but surprisingly the charka didn't hurt or bother Anko as red claws came off the cloak surrounding them.

The Sandaime stepped forward to get closer and the claws did nothing. Jiraiya going back to normal stepped forward with a notebook to collect notes on how Anko was tending to Naruto's needs. A claw shot forward at amazing speeds shocking everyone grabbed the notebook and burned it making Jiraiya cry and the females around cheer. Kushina and Agari stepped forward and the claws came at them ready to kill. Sandaime seeing this step forward and performed hand seals.

"_**Doton: Doryuu Heki (Earth Style Wall)"**_said Sandaime as he spit out a line of mud before it formed and strong wall. Jiraiya and Tsunade quickly grabbed Kushina and Agari and pulled them back as the claws enlarged hit the wall destroying it and almost killing the people behind it. The claws went back to normal and to Naruto when they were at a distance.

"Well let's keep you two away from Naruto. Anko take Naruto back home. All other ninja personal are to return back to their duties. Kushina, Agari, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade my office now" ordered Sandaime leaving no room to argue as everyone followed his directions.

**At Hokage's Office**

"So I will get straight to the point. Kushina, Agari you two are to keep away from Naruto until otherwise. You will stay at the Namikaze clan compound with Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune. You two are to watch and make sure they keep their distance. I don't have to tell Naruto this since I know he will keep his distance" said Sandaime

"What! When I found out that my son is not a demon you keep him away from me even longer. I won't allow it" said Kushina

"Yeah, he is my younger brother you can't keep him away from us" said Agari

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT WHEN YOU LEFT HIM" yelled Sandaime shutting them both up

"He hates both of you and won't hesitate to kill you both without a second thought. It will take a miracle in order for him to forgive you" said Sandaime

……………………………………………….

"Wait a minute. He still under the Uzumaki clan so this count as a clan affair so you can't get involve. I can make you allow me to see him" said Kushina

"He signed legal documents stating he is out of the clan and starting a new. Since there was no representative of the clan of the time no one could oppose him and so he created the Kitsune Clan. He knew of all possibilities of you trying to get to him so he cut them all off to the best possible. From what he told me he even had Kyuubi change his DNA a little so it won't be an exact copy of yours" said Sandaime shocking everyone

"You are not even giving us a chance" said Kushina

"Did you give him one? Now go settle in the Namikaze compound. I tired of talking about this" said Sandaime as they nodded and left

**Naruto's Compound aka Kitsune Compound**

Naruto was lying down in his bed as Sora and Anko watch from the sides. Everyone already checked on him in the compound before so it was now just them two.

"Is he going to be ok" asked Sora

"Sure he just suffering from a few bruises and exhaustion" said Anko smiling at her to which she smiled back.

"So Anko are somehow together with Naruto-kun since you have a worried look on your face, holding his hand, and stay longer then everyone else" said Sora looking at her

'_Crap she is too smart for her own good. What do I tell her, what do I tell her'_ thought Anko smiling a little

"Well……..I am going to be Naruto's mate now"


	11. Birth to Kazama and Change of Heart

I have decided that I will do a cross over with Soul Eater but that won't happen until after the time skip and if I decide to make 2 time skips it will maybe be after the 3rd.

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

_Last Time_

"_So Anko are somehow together with Naruto-kun since you have a worried look on your face, holding his hand, and stay longer then everyone else" said Sora looking at her_

'_Crap she is too smart for her own good. What do I tell her, what do I tell her' thought Anko smiling a little_

"_Well……..I am going to be Naruto's mate now" _

Present

**In Naruto's Mind**

Naruto was sitting down in front of a large gate while Kyuubi was lying down in front of him on the other side of the gate.

"**So what have you learned"** said Kyuubi

"That Tsunade punches are no joke" said Naruto

"**Well yeah but the fact of the matter is that now everyone knows your secret about me, your parents, and your clan. Soon all the shinobi nations will know this. But also you now know how strong you are"** said Kyuubi

"True but what level would I be" asked Naruto

"**You are high Jounin level in all. You are like Kakashi's level. While you may be able to hold their summons off the point of the matter is that if you can't use your defenses, bloodline, and summons you would be in deep shit so we are going to train in that part. When you can give multiple jounin's a run for their money without the three we will go into what defines a kage level ninja that or a sannin level ninja their status"** said Kyuubi

"Well about that what does define them as their status" asked Naruto scratching his head

"**They would have to be on level beyond most others in strength then they would always have an Ace in the whole and specialization. Like for examples Tsunade has her super strength and slugs, Jiraiya has his seals and toads, Orchimaru has his tricks and snakes, the Yondaime had unrivaled speed, seals, and toads, Kushina has her powerful storms and toads, and finally Sandaime has his knowledge and monkeys"** said Kyuubi

"O I see, so what do you think I should do for now?" asked Naruto

"**Well just lay low for now. You can train and all but don't come out of the compound. I want you to really think about your next plan of action and also don't forget about those people in the hospital. Use this time to study on medical so you can heal them perfectly. I don't want you to stop until you are able to re-grow a lost limb"** said Kyuubi starling Naruto a little

"Wait re-grow a limb is that even possible?"

"**Of course it is with the knowledge. You shouldn't even be asking that question since you gave a bunch of kids their eye sight back. Wait the kids…Sora. You should start teaching Sora. She is to be the person you want to surpass yourself**" said Kyuubi

"I will do that I talk to you later Kyuubi" said Naruto as the place started to fade out into the white

"**O yeah forgot to mention this but Anko's is going to be your mate. Fix her seal as well"** yelled Kyuubi as Naruto looked at Kyuubi in anger

**Next Day**

Naruto woke up in his bed to see the sun shining down at him and Anko sleeping next to him as well.

'_Well I can't get really mad at her since this is Kyuubi fault but now she will take advantage of it'_ thought Naruto getting out of the bed. He quickly washed up and got dressed up in a black shirt and black pants with black shinobi shoes. He quickly got himself something to eat before he took out a box a scrolls from his private room and went to the back of his mansion were his training ground was located. Creating two Demi-Bunshin which one went to his clan hospital and him and his other clone both toke a single scroll from the box to start reading it. One was on medical and one was on seals. Naruto was able to study and practice them for 2 hours until a charka pulse was sent to him signaling a defensive was activated. More accurately the one at the front gate. With a sign Naruto created another Bunshin before he Shunshin to the front gate in a swirl of leafs.

Arriving at the gate Naruto opened it to be surprised at who was there. In front of him was no other than Haruno Sakura. He stepped out so he can stand in front of her.

"Sasuke is not here and he never will be here" said Naruto

"No, no I'm not here for that" said Sakura shaking her hands

"Ok next thing I will not help Sasuke in whatever you are asking for"

"Not that too"

"None of the people living here are helping Sasuke"

"Neither that"

"Hmmm… well what do you want?" asked Naruto now really confused on her purpose here

"I was wondering if I can talk to you" said Sakura

"About?"

"Well my training. I was hoping you can train me. I saw your strength before fighting our Hokage and 2 Sannin's and I were wondering if you can train me. I also saw how useless I was to do anything during the whole wave trip and that if I was to face an enemy I would surely die" said Sakura putting her head down as Naruto crossed his arms

"Why come to me? It should be out in the open now that I have Kyuubi sealed in me, can summon it if needed, my father the Yondaime Hokage sealed it in me, and my ex-family abandon me. Don't you fear me like everyone else" said Naruto narrowing his eyes at her

"Well yes I do fear you. Anyone with that amount of strength would be feared but I could only come to you since Kakashi-sensei is always training Sasuke-kun and Sai has his own personal trainer. Everyone else has a sensei and you are the only person I slightly know with the training I need. I am after all the first ninja in my family" said Sakura

"And what do you wish to gain in this. You think with power Sasuke will jump into your arms and ask to marry you or something"

"No not at all. For some reason lately I'm starting to not like him as much even to the point of hating him. He gets all the attention of our sensei while I'm left to die. With the way this is going I probably will die and none of my teammates wouldn't really care" said Sakura turning her hands into fist

"Took you long enough" said Naruto now smirking

"What do you mean?" said a confused Sakura

"Sasuke ignores you, thinks your annoying, turns you down, would abandon you the chance he gets, would never return his feelings for you, and if anything in the future would marry you just so you can make some Uchiha babies for him than will abandon you as yesterdays thrash and do it all over again with another" said Naruto as Sakura put her head down in shame.

"(Sign) I will give you one chance because you actually realize this but I will lay down some ground rules and risks" said Naruto

"What are the rules?"

"Well you are to tell no one of what is beyond these gates, two you are to follow my instructions to the letter, three are to not wonder off while inside, and last are to teach no one what I teach you here unless you have my permission" said Naruto as Sakura nodded

"So what are the risks?"

"Well you can be picked on or hated for learning under me due to my status, will be training to the point of exhaustion, and be targeted for different reasons and in different ways" said Naruto as Sakura thought this over for a little before looking at him with a determine face

"I'm ready to begin Sensei" said Sakura as Naruto nodded and turned around to walk through the gate while motioning his hand for her to follow to which she did. As soon as she walked in she stood their amazed at the beautiful compound as the gate closed behind her. While all the houses were connected looking like a long house their roofs signaled that while they were connected they were still apart (Like the Hyuuga and Uchiha compound). There were trees everywhere making it look and feel like the woods with small rivers running here and there. She even saw quite a lot of foxes which some were strangely larger than normal sizes.

'_So this is where all the foxes in Konoha stay. It makes sense since Naruto does have Kyuubi sealed in him and this would be the safest spot around it will make them feel like the woods outside Konoha'_ thought Sakura following Naruto

"Did you make all of this?" asked Sakura

"Yes I did" said Naruto as they were now in front of his mansion

"You're a genius to make something this amazing" said Sakura as Naruto slide opened his first door but instead of opening his second door into the home he followed the long narrow passage around his home to the back in his training grounds were his two clones sat.

"So do you know the tree climbing exercise" said Naruto

"Yes it was fairly easy but I can't stand on the tree for long" said Sakura as Naruto nodded and hold his hand out to tell her to stand still. He walked up to her and looked her up and down.

"Ok here are your problems right now. You have terrible stamina, bad charka reserves, bad speed, and bad strength. While you have perfect control over your charka" said Naruto making Sakura look down sad.

"So what we are going to work on is your body. We need to make you have a lot more stamina, but also make you stronger and faster" said Naruto as he walked up to the box next to his clones and toke out a scroll. He then unsealed charka weights and walked up to Sakura. He strapped weights around her ankles, arms, and waist before adding charka to them.

"Ok you have 5 pounds on your arm and legs but 10 pounds on your waist" said Naruto watching Sakura stumble a little

"Now first get use to the weights then I want you to do 5 laps around the training field" said Naruto as Sakura looked at the vast field before looking at him with wide eyes

'_His training field is huge'_ thought Sakura

"Well get to it or I will give you some unpleasant motivation" said Naruto smirking at her before he saw Sakura took off in a run

"Good choice" said Naruto as he turned around to see Sora looking at him wearing black pants and a light blue shirt.

"Hey Sora it's a good thing you came. I have a question to ask you" said Naruto as Sora walked up to him

"Who is she" asked Sora pointing at Sakura who was running

"That is Sakura my new student now my question for you is what you want to be for your future. Now you can be anything you want and I won't get upset as long as it is appropriate" said Naruto

"Well I want to be a medic but I also want to be ninja. I want to be strong like you but I also want to be a medic and help people who need it like I needed it" said Sora as Naruto smirked at her

"Well let's get started than" said Naruto as Sora looked at him with a joyful face

"Yeah! Let's go then" said Sora running on ahead as Naruto smiled and followed her

"So you are going to teach her finally now huh" said a voice behind him

"Yes I am you are welcomed to watch Anko" said Naruto following Sora into the house

"Well what about Sakura and-" "My clone will watch her and we can talk about the mate thing tonight" said Naruto as Anko nodded but went her own way which to talk with her friends. Naruto created a Demi Bunshin to teach Sora as he saw two figures in front of his mansion.

"So Zabuza, Haku I'm sure you got everything with the Hokage settle right" said Naruto

"Yeah but we are living in your compound since it will cause to much trouble living elsewhere" said Zabuza

"It's fine with me as long as he don't snooping into places you are not suppose to be"

"Deal" said Zabuza shaking his hand

"I call this house" said Haku pointing at the direction of the house across from his mansion

"O we have to do some much now. We must buy furniture and supplies and a lot of other things" said Haku as Zabuza moaned in depression

"I pity you" said Naruto tapping his shoulder before he walked away.

**Late Night**

Naruto sent Sakura home and Sora was done with her teachings for the day but Naruto also took that time to explain Kyuubi to her which she expected without trouble surprising him a little. Right now Naruto and Anko were sitting down next to each other alone.

"So do you want to do this?" asked Naruto

"Yes I do" said Anko

"Why do you want to do this? I can call it all off even if Kyuubi doesn't want to. I'm in charge not Kyuubi" said Naruto

"It's because even though it was quick thing to agree to it made me feel better. I been having feeling for you for a while now and it's more than a friend thing or a student and teacher thing" said Anko surprising Naruto a little

"Why me?"

"Well it's because you went through what I been through. You know how it is to feel abandon, hated, and cursed. It's like you know me inside and out but also vice-versa. You are strong and protective of those you care about but I also know you won't ever hurt me like others would have. I believe if we give it a shot it can work" said Anko as she closed her eyes and softly kissed him. Naruto stood there in shock for a little before he started to kiss her back. After a minute or two they broke free of each other.

"I think we can give it a shot as well but we take it slow. For the both of our sakes" said Naruto smiling at her as she pouted a little

"Well not too slow" finished Naruto as Anko smirked and kissed him again before pulling him to his room where they spent the night cuddling.

**A Week Later**

The whole week went by with Naruto teaching Sora the ninja basics, training Sakura to the point of exhaustion which ended up with her being transferred to Naruto's team with a replacement girl named Fuki taking her place, Anko and Naruto getting closer to each other, Naruto studying seals and medical, and Naruto not leaving his compound since.

He knew the Chuunin exams were coming up and Anko already entered him and Sakura in so he can't hide from his problems. He had on black pants, black shinobi sandals, green long sleeve shirt with black leaves on it and a long collar, strapped on his back was his sword Kuro Makai, a kunai pouch on his right leg, and wrappings around his left arm that had multiple seals on it underneath his sleeve. Waiting by the door was Sora dressed in a green dress with her hat and sandals with a baby fox snuggled in her arms.

'_I'm guessing the parent thought it would be ok since I will be near and protecting them both'_ thought Naruto looking at the light red fox

"Hey Naruto-kun I want to go out as well" said Sora

"Fine let's go" said Naruto walking out the door followed by Sora. As they were walking towards the gate Anko jumped down in front of them startling Sora a little.

"Where are you going?" asked Anko before she lightly kissed Naruto on the lips.

"We are going to take a walk around the village want to join" said Sora as Naruto looked at Anko for her reply

"Sure I'll come" said Anko as they all headed off.

As they walked through the village they saw the villagers now looking at Naruto and surprisingly Anko in respect. They walked by a dango shop to pick up some dango when Anko decided to speak up.

"So you know why they look at us like they do now" said Anko wondering if he knew what's going on since he haven't left his compound but she had and she saw how they treat her now.

"Yes they treat us like heroes. You made a deal with Kyuubi to stop the battle and the fact that I am not really Kyuubi change their opinion of me but I don't care. They are all still thrash to me" said Naruto ignoring the people he walked by. They finally decided to lie down at a hill underneath the tree's shadow to relax some. Naruto had his back to the tree while Anko laid next to him snuggling into his shoulder. On the other side of Naruto was Sora playing with the kit. They were enjoying themselves until they saw 2 approaching figures walking to them until it reveled it was Kurenai and Yurika.

"O boy. I was enjoying myself too" said Naruto looking at Yurika with careful eyes.

"You still haven't got over it" said Anko

"It was not cool being in that situation" said Naruto the two were now in front of them looking all smugly at the way they were laying down.

"O what's this, Anko decided to make her move on a man. But Naruto out of all of them, shocking" said Yurika smirking

"Yeah tell me about it. I was not expecting this at all but Kyuubi did say you have to be Naruto's mate. You are excepting this too quickly" said Kurenai

"O is this jealously I hear" said Anko smirking as she rubbed her face into Naruto's neck making him blush a little but also Kurenai and Yurika.

"Don't worry I'll be willing to share with you two" said Anko making Yurika smirk, Naruto to turn his head away to hide a deep blush, and Kurenai to blush in embarrassment.

"What do you mean sharing" asked Sora approaching them with the fox on her hat

"O nothing, I'll explain it when you are older" said Anko smiling at her to which Sora nodded to and went back to picking her flowers

"You all better not corrupt her with your evil ways" said Naruto

"O don't worry we will just steer her in the right direction" said Anko smiling all too sweetly for his likens when a messenger bird landed down in front of Naruto. Naruto took the scroll from the bird and read it before he sign in annoyance.

"Anko-chan, Sora-chan we must go" said Naruto

"Why is that?" asked Sora approaching them

"Well the Namikaze-Uzumaki's are giving me trouble with my clan status since I made it but it's unofficial" said Naruto shocking Anko, Yurika, and Kurenai

"You have your own clan. But aren't part of the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan? You do have the same bloodline" said Kurenai

"Ah but that's where you are wrong. I signed the papers stating that I am no longer in the clan and my bloodline is different from theirs. Kyuubi changed my bloodline so I can copy, suppress, and evolve my bloodline by either training or combing the copies of bloodlines I already seen. Their regular bloodline can only have their bloodline evolve threw stages. Like a certain level you become master in your own respective element, master in seals, super speed, super strength, mind specialist, amazing healing, perfect counters, stagiest, and etc. They are completely random and with each new ability a new triangle for and a dot for them. While mine is orange with purple triangles theirs will be yellow with black circles" said Naruto walking away

"You are welcome to come" said Naruto as Sora quickly went to his side followed Anko, Kurenai, and Yurika

**Hokage Tower **

Naruto, Sora, Yurika, Anko, and Kurenai arrived at the Hokage tower to see the Sandaime doing a little paperwork but stopped when he saw them.

"So what are the final steps to make my clan official" said Naruto

"Straight to business I see" said Sandaime taking out a few documents

"No I just want the Namikaze's out of my head for good" said Naruto taking the documents that Sandaime handed him

"Now you need to fill out those papers and you also need a clan name" said Sandaime as Naruto started to fill out the documents

"My clan name will be Kazama"

Naruto handed back the documents containing were his compound was located, the capabilities of his bloodline, his members of his new clan which was only Sora, and other things.

"Kazama huh, well conjurations on your new clan Kazama Naruto but the council may bother you having a harem and you also have a clan seat. The next meeting is this late afternoon. I'll send an Anbu to tell you" said Sandaime looking over the files before sealing them up with the other clan documents as Naruto nodded

"Now those two have nothing to do with me" said Naruto as he was about to walk away

"I wouldn't say that" said Sandaime causing him to stop and face him

"What do you mean?"

"They can start up an alliance with your clan through a marriage" said Sandaime

"They can't since the only know Namikaze's are those two and a highly doubt that they set up a marriage between mother and son or son and sister" said Naruto walking out the door with Sora

"Hmm Kazama Anko……I like it" said Anko walking away after Naruto

"Kazama Yurika kukukuku hey Anko you think you can hook me up with Naruto too" shouted Yurika running after them leaving a sweat-dropping Kurenai and Sandaime

'Kazama Kurenai…interesting' thought Kurenai walking after them

"(Sign) Kids these days. I wish I was younger now and for these kids to act more their age" said Sandaime dropping his head in depression

**Afternoon Council Meeting**

All the Council members took their seats with Kushina taking the Namikaze-Uzumaki seat and her daughter taking the seat behind her. When the Sandaime sat down he decided to start the meeting.

"Ok to start off our meeting I want to introduce our new clan the Kazama" said Sandaime as Naruto came in wearing his new clan robe which was dark red and black flames on it that was loose on the sleeves shocking every and some female that he looked so handsome in a robe.

"Wait a minute isn't he a Namikaze since it is now know fact that he is the son of the Yondaime-sama and you can't have two clans that have the same bloodline" said a civilian council member

"Yeah well Naruto left the clan a long time ago and due to Kyuubi Naruto's bloodline has change but as you know he won't tell what changes due to keeping his clan secret" said Sandaime as the spoken clan member nodded

"Now Naruto you will sit next to Tsume and Hiashi" said Sandaime as Naruto nodded and sat down

"Now let's get this meeting on the-" "Wait Sandaime-sama before we go onto that I will like to discuss a few things on the Kazama clan" interrupted Koharu as Sandaime nodded for her to continue

"Well since you are the only one of your clan you must have a harem and we must find out the strength of your clan. Depending on the strength of you of how you perform will be the size of your harem. Do an amazing job on the mission we will assign you will have a large harem to make sure your abilities don't pass away since they will be useful to the village. Do an poor job, you will get the minimum number of wife's which will be 4 to continue your clan" said Koharu

'_Do bad job get a little amount of wife's but also my clan will be seem weak and I won't have that but if I do a good job I will be forced into a large amount of wife's. Dammit old geezers some of them are but they are all smart'_ muttered Naruto

"I understand what will be the mission" asked Naruto facing her

"The Sandaime will assign the mission but it must be S rank since it is about a clan matter" said Homura

'_This mission will test his skills to see if he is worthy to have an alliance with me'_ thought Danzou

"Ok Naruto I will assign you the mission tomorrow" said Sandaime as they went on with the meeting

By the end of the day everyone heard of the new clan the Kazama clan made by Naruto, his compound that was highly defended, and that he had to have a harem to continue his line. Needless to say he was a prime target for many females some in his own compound.


	12. Year Long S rank Mission

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

_Last Time_

"_Ok Naruto I will assign you the mission tomorrow" said Sandaime as they went on with the meeting_

_By the end of the day everyone heard of the new clan the Kazama clan made by Naruto, his compound that was highly defended, and that he had to have a harem to continue his line. Needless to say he was a prime target for many females some in his own compound._

Now

Naruto was packing for his S rank mission tomorrow. He had two kunai pouches on the table and a row of small scrolls that some were full of things while others were empty. Next was a cloak on the chair next to it that was like his original green cloak but instead it was similar to the Yondaime's cloak as it is opened up with short selves. There was also a small black square pouch that carried shuriken and other things. He now had Kuro Makai unsealed as he looked at it for any damages when Anko appeared coming down the stairs.

"What's going on? What's with all this equipment, are you preparing for war?" asked Anko looking at Naruto. Naruto turned to face her to see she was wearing a simple purple t-shirt with black pants.

"No but you can consider it that. I have to take an S-rank mission to show my clan abilities" said Naruto as Anko eyes went wide

"Are you sure about this? You think are ready for this? S-rank missions are no joke or a walk in the park especially if you do them alone" said Anko clearly worried

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I will come safely home to your arms hime" said Naruto walking up to her and kissing Anko on her fore-head. (If you haven't notice he is only a little smaller than Anko) Anko just sign as she rested her head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"**You are getting use to this"** said Kyuubi

'_Shut up you are ruining the moment'_ thought Naruto as Kyuubi chuckled at him

"Let's get some rest" said Naruto as he and Anko went up the stairs and into his bed

**Next Day**

Naruto woke up to see Anko in his arms with the sun shining down brightly at them through the window. Getting up he quickly washed up and ate something before he went to put his equipment on. As he finished putting on his black pants and his black long selves shirt Anko came down the stairs.

"Good morning Anko-chan" said Naruto strapping his Kunai pouches on his left leg then his right

"Good morning Naruto-kun" said Anko walking up to him and giving him a light kiss on the lips before making some breakfast for her and the soon to be up Sora.

"So you are leaving to get your mission now" said Anko as Naruto placed his sword in his cloak on his waist

"Yeah but I was going to wait for you to get up before I leave" said Naruto placing his black pouch on his left side waist in the back

"O really now" said Anko putting her hands on her waist

"Of course. I would never leave without telling you" said Naruto putting some of his scrolls in his pockets on his pant and the rest in his green cloak

"Well ok. How about we make a deal. If you come back without any serious injury I will give you a present the same night that you will never forget" said Anko smirking as Naruto stopped midway from placing his black Konoha head band around his head in shock before continuing

"Really now, what's this present" asked Naruto as he put on his cloak and black shinobi shoes

"It's a secret" said Anko winking at him

'_**If you do great on your mission I will teach something very useful and I will start on your training that will define you as kage level'**_ said Kyuubi smirking

"Ok it's a deal" said Naruto answering both of them as he went up to Anko and kissed her good bye before ruffling up Sora's hair who just came down saying good bye to her

"What were you talking about?" asked Sora sitting at the table as Anko walked up to her and placed the eggs on her plate

"Nothing important really, now hurry up and eat. I am going to teach you how to throw a kunai" said Anko smirking as Sora jumped up for joy

**With Naruto arriving at the Hokage Tower**

Naruto arrived to see the Sandaime with a sad face reading a document completely ignoring the increasing pile of paperwork. Naruto immedaitly knew it must mean something if he was ignoring his worst enemy as he calls it.

"What's going on to attract your mind that badly?" asked Naruto as Sandaime looked up

"It's this mission request. There is a group of missing nins terrorizing this village when a group of Sound nins from the new Otogakure started to tangle with them making a battlefield of the place. The client doesn't know their strengths or their size. He just knows that the missing nins are Iwa nins" said Sandaime as he rolled up the red scroll and placed it in the A rank pile

"And what is my mission?" asked Naruto as the Sandaime took out a gold scroll and placed it down on the table

"This is an S rank mission as you know but could escalate to a SS rank mission or a SSS rank mission" said the Sandaime as Naruto picked up the scroll and opened it

"You are to guard the daimyo's daughter while she goes on round the nations on a trip which all daimyo's children are requested to take. It will take a few months to accomplish so due to this mission and a worldly crisis with Kumo, Kusa, and Iwa the Chuunin exams are being postpone until next year" said the Sandaime shocking Naruto

"What's going on with Kusa, Iwa, and Kumo?" asked Naruto

"Well you are the first that I will tell besides the council. I will tell all other ninja personal later but anyways. There were reports that teams from both Kumo and Iwa both took an S rank mission that messed with each other. The important thing was that there were Jinchuuriki on both teams and they getting a massive fight destroying a village in Kusa which enrage them since it was an important village to them. If we don't step in and calm this down there will be the 4th Great Shinobi War. While we as in other ninja nations as well are trying to keep this conflict down there is also the chance of people pulling stunts and the tricks" said Sandaime

"Meaning people may use this chance to harm or capture her and the risk can easily rise" said Naruto as the Sandaime nodded

"Well in this case I will drag along my student Sakura and my sensei Anko. I will take Sora also with me so she can explore the world as well. But give me that A rank mission as well. I'll take care of it on the way" said Naruto as the Sandaime sign and handed him the red A rank scroll

"Ok that's all acceptable but make sure you get it all done and also there will be none of her personal guards with her to avoid detection so you will be alone on this mission. While you are doing this mission they may be other missions handed to you while you are on it. You are to go and meet her at the daimyo's palace at the capital. I wish you luck" said Sandaime as Naruto nodded and Shunshin off

**At Sakura's home**

Sakura was dressed in black pants with a simple red shirt with a circle on the back when the there was a knock on the door. She opened it up to see Naruto standing there.

"Hi Naruto, come in now" said Sakura opening the door as he nodded and stepped in to which Sakura closed the door behind him

"Is there anything you would like?"

"No thank-you but I have to talk to you" he said confusing her as her mother came down the steps and froze when she saw Naruto

"What are you doing here" she asked as Naruto could immedaitly tell she was afraid of him

"Sakura I'm here to tell you we a have an S rank mission that can easily rise to a SS rank mission. It will take maybe over a year to complete" said Naruto shocking the two

"A-a S rank mission!" shouted Sakura

"Over a year!" shouted her mother

"Yes, you can chose to accept this mission or not. If you do we will use this time to train yourself beyond what you thought possible but if you don't you can be assign to another team until I get back" said Naruto as Sakura thought about it before answering quickly

"I accept" she said surprising her mother

"Sakura!" she shouted

"Mom this is a chance of a life time. I can train to become stronger than ever and have the accomplishment of having an S rank under my belt at gennin level" she said as her mother just sign in annoyance before facing Naruto

"I know we haven't even met each other before but this is the one request I'll ask. I want her back in one piece and please take good care of her. She is all I have left in this world" she pleaded to Naruto stating that she was a single parent as Naruto nodded at her but also wonder what happened to the father in the back of his head

"I will take care of her. Sakura get packed and meet me at the North Gate in 2 hours. You can use this time to say your good-bye's as well" said Naruto as he Shunshin away

"I have to go get pack and say good-bye to Ino as well" said Sakura as she rushed up her stairs

**With Naruto**

Naruto arrived in front of his home to open it to see Anko showing Sora how to hold a kunai.

"While I think this is amusing we all need to talk" said Naruto gaining everyone's attention. He explained the whole nation crisis and the mission that the whole team will take.

"We are going around the world! That's great! I'll go get packed" said clearly excited Sora as she ran up the stairs. Naruto turned to Anko waiting on her reply.

"So we get a whole year vacation and you plan on bringing me along with you. Aww you're so sweet" said Anko hugging him before she kissed him on the lips.

"I have to go get packed and say good-bye to a few before we leave" said Anko walking away

"Wait what about my present from before" asked Naruto

"Ow yeah that gift I promise you. You can have it later on the mission now, since you gave me that wonderful surprise" said Anko smirking as she swung her hips from side to side teasing Naruto

'_What about you Kyuubi'_ asked Naruto going to his room to pack more things

"**Well since learning this technique will take a while no matter how smart you are I guess I can start teaching you over the long year, but we won't do the other part until I say"** said Kyuubi as Naruto nodded. He created a Demi-clone to pack and seal his things he will need while he went to the hospital.

When Naruto entered the hospital he used half his charka which was a lot and two tails of Kyuubi to create a Demi-clone that will last for 3 years if he wanted it to so it could take care of the hospital.

**2 hours later**

Naruto had a large black scroll tied on his back vertically leaning next to the tree as Sora was lying next to him wearing black shinobi shorts with a red t-shirt. On her back was a regular bag school bag. A minute later Anko and Sakura came holding a black school bag on their back with large bags in their hands.

"The way you two look, looks like YOU are prepared for war" said Naruto as he took out two scrolls and unrolled them showing they had seals on them.

"Place each of your bags on the seal" said Naruto as Anko placed her bag on one and Sakura placed her bag on the other. Naruto charged charka into them as they bags went up in a puff of smoke and were gone.

"Your bags are now sealed in the scroll. Add charka to release it and add charka to seal it back up" said Naruto handing them their own scroll as they nodded. Naruto then knee down in front of Sora.

"Hop on we have a long way to go" said Naruto as Sora jumped on his back with her arms around his neck sitting down on his scroll

"Follow as I tell you the mission details" said Naruto as Sakura and Anko nodded before they all jumped off

**Jumping through the Forest**

"Ok here is the deal. Are mission is to protect the daimyo's daughter while she goes on round the nations on a trip which is most likely for her to learn the landscape. She will have none of her personal body guards so she can avoid detection so we will be only ones to protect her. There is a international dispute going on so there may be a chance for others to take this advantage or that we will most likely get involve with other things. Unfortunately we must follow all her commands unless it involves serious danger that we can't protect her from or it conflicts with female's pride. Strangely on the scroll it said nothing about male pride. While on the way there to pick her up I took another mission that I alone will complete. The rest of you are to wait for me to finish it. Read the scroll if you got any questions on the mission" said Naruto as he threw the scroll to Anko which she read and in return through it to Sakura

"When we stop for your mission I'm going to have to cut my hair and make sure I have all the clothes necessary for this trip with all the places we are going" said Sakura looking up from the scroll. She rolled it up before throwing it in front of Naruto who caught and pocketed it in his coat.

They traveled a few more hours stopping in between for rest since Sakura wasn't yet use to this. They soon decided to make camp since they were near the village. As soon as the camp was set up Naruto decided to speak up.

"I'm going to try and finish this mission as soon as possible. I want you three to stay here because I want this done with quickly. I'll come back in 3 hours alright" said Naruto

"Hey I'm supposed to be in charge here. I'm the Jounin here" said Anko standing in front of Naruto

"Well it's my mission which you are just tagging along so I'm in charge of it" said Naruto as Anko stood their thinking about it before she sign as she gave up and walked away

"You win this time but this isn't over" growled Anko as Naruto smirked and jumped off into the trees

"So let's get the tents set up for Naruto so when he gets back he can relax" said Anko as she unsealed the tent equipment and started putting up the tent while Sakura and Sora went out to get some firewood

**With Naruto**

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree in a fast paste as he was soon nearing the village. He looked up quickly when he heard explosions in the distance and smoke started to rise from the same direction.

'_That's where the village is. So they must be going at each other again and in the village no less. I must hurry so I can lessen the damage a little'_ thought Naruto as he like before during the storm burst in an amazing amount of speed and in the sound of the sound barrier breaking took off through the trees

**In the Village**

People were running around in fright as missing nins from Iwa and Oto nins were battling each other either on the roofs or on the ground. Some people were killed in the cross fire while some were killed because the Oto or Iwa nin wanted to kill them. On the floor wearing a simple blue dress was a red hair green eye women staring up at a group of Oto nins who some were smirking at while others face betrayed any emotion.

"Well what do we have here? This lady made a seriously wrong turn here. With all the Iwa and Oto nins here we can just have a little fun here before we kill you. It could be as if you got caught in the cross fire" said the Oto nin in front smirking at her scared form

"I don't really approve of this shit. Orchimaru didn't say to mess with the villagers. He said to just kill the Iwa nins here" said a red hair women wearing a simple black shirt, black pants, a hat over her head, and her sound head band around her waist

"Shut up Tayuya. Just because you are the only female here and won't really get any entertainment here don't ruin it for the others"

"Wait please don't. I'm pregnant" she shouted at them

"O even better. Now we won't have to worry about you surviving with our child if that even happens" said the nin laughing in the end as he walked over to her but Tayuya stood in the way

"Ok that's where I draw the line. Even I'm not that fucked up to allow a pregnant lady get rape" said Tayuya

"Step aside" said the nin pushing her out of the way when in a sonic boom a blonde hair nin appeared in front of the door girl as the sonic boom for the sound barrier pushed the Oto nins back and made the girl shield her eyes

"What the hell" shouted Tayuya looking up as she fell to the right of Naruto and being right next to him

"Who dares interferes with Oto affairs" said the man getting up as his group got up behind him while Tayuya remained on the floor shocked as she now remembered him from the bingo book

"You're The Red Elemental Reptile" said Tayuya pointing at him

"It seems my reputation and fame is spreading faster than I thought. Well then let's get on with my mission instead of talking about me. Sucks for you as it seems this village had paid Konoha to eliminate both the missing Iwa nins and Oto nins" said Naruto as he took out Kuro Makai as it strangely shrink down to a normal size Katana and the Oto nins got into defensive stances. Naruto swiped Kuro Makai diagonally making a half moon shaped black attack along the ground at them heading straight for them. Some Oto nins jump to the side, jumped to the roofs, and others got caught in it ripping them apart but it really matter because as the attack passed by the people who dodge parts of the attack would come out and transform into clones of Naruto. Clones immedaitly attack as soon as they were formed making little to no chance to react. Due to the numbers the Oto nins were easily overwhelmed.

The leader for the group had dodge to the roof when a clone slashed down at him from the air using the same attack as the original. He dodge to the left, right into another clone who also used the same attack vaporizing him. Some nins tried to block with their kunai but the Kuro Makai's cut right threw them and into them like butter. Others tried to dodge like their leader did but would get caught from the side like their leader also did. As soon as it was over Naruto nodded to them as they went all over in groups to deal with the other nins. Naruto then turned to face the sitting down frighten Tayuya before he pulled his sword up to kill her swiped down.

As the sword was going to cut her there was a shot of "No" as the other women threw herself in front of her and the sword stopped centimeters from her head.

"Why do you protect her when she was going to kill you" asked Naruto as he sheath Kuro Makai

"Those men were going to kill and rape me even though they knew I was pregnant but she stood up for me and protected me" said the women

"I will let you live if you tell me who your leader is" said Naruto

"His name is Orchimaru" said Tayuya shocking Naruto a little

"Orchimaru as in the Snake Sannin"

"Yeah that's the fucker. I wouldn't had serve him if it wasn't for his curse seal" said Tayuya showing him her seal on her shoulder close to her neck

"I see, I can remove it if you want but you have to give me all the information on Orchimaru you have" said Naruto

"Deal" said Tayuya taking off and throwing away her Oto head band

"So where is the father of your child?" asked Naruto looking at the other women

"Dead. He died a while back" said the women putting her head down a little

"Any relatives you have or where do you stay so I can drop you off there?" asked Naruto as she shook her head

"My relatives had all died and as you can see my home is destroyed" she said pointing to a crumbled down building

"So you have almost nothing now" asked Naruto as she nodded at him

"**Take her with you. She could be a good mother to take care of your children if you have any in the future plus with the way this village and she is now she won't survive"** said Kyuubi as Naruto sign in stress because when Kyuubi ask him to do something she knows something important that he doesn't

"Ok you can come with me if you want" said Naruto as her eyes turned into pure joy

"Really I could?" she asked as Naruto nodded

"Now go to what's left of your home and take whatever you can get from it. Tayuya you go help her" said Naruto as Tayuya looked ready to protest

"Well picture it this way. The faster you help her, the faster we can get down here and leave so I can remove your seal. Plus she after all saved your life" said Naruto as Tayuya mumbled some words and started to walk off with the women to the house

"Oh by the way my name is Matsuri" said the women

"Mines Naruto" he answered before he took off into the roofs to get rid of the rest of the nins.

"Alright let's get this shit over with" said Tayuya walking to the destroyed building

"You have a really foul mouth. When I give birth I don't want you giving my child any new vocabulary words" said Matsuri walking in front

"Well I don't give a shit because I won't even be around you or that child. As soon as Naruto releases my seal and I give him the information I'm out of here" said Tayuya

**With Naruto**

Naruto was jumping from roof top to roof top killing all the nins he came across from with either a simple Kunai or with Kuro Makai's attack. From his clones information transferring over to him told him that the enemy nins from the West, South, and East were taken care of so he only needed to take care of everyone in the North. He stopped on the roof of a house to see the clearing were the last of the Iwa and Oto nins were battling it out. Naruto quickly charged charka into Kuro Makai as it began to glow black and looked as if black flames were coming over it. He jumped right into the air landing in the middle as he slammed his katana into the ground gaining everyone's attention. Instantly a circle of black charka surrounded him when from the circle sharp black tendrils came out and attacked everyone near. Naruto kept his left hand on the Katana while his right hand was in the ram seal focusing on controlling the tendrils. There were about a hundred of them as they speared threw all the nins without problem. While some were able to dodge other tendrils would caught them from behind and kill them.

When Naruto pulled his sword from the ground canceling the charka all the nins were on the ground dead. Naruto then signaled his clones that were around to take any valuables they had on them and then destroy the body.

When Naruto returned to Tayuya and Matsuri after handing his report of the mission to the leader of the village he saw that they were both each sitting down on a suit case waiting for him.

"Ok give me a second" said Naruto as he pulled out a scroll and sealed both the suitcases in it before he walked up to Matsuri and picked her up bridal style easily much to her surprise.

"I can assume you can keep up me" said Naruto looking at Tayuya

"Of course shit head" she said smirking at him before he smirked at her back as he disappear across the roof tops to her surprise at a fast paste.

"H-hey wait up, I wasn't ready" she called after him as she started running across the roof tops after him


	13. Orchimaru and Elemental Nations Meeting

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

I have decided to Redo this Chapter so here with some corrections which I notice when I read it over again:

_Last Time_

_When Naruto returned to Tayuya and __Matsuri__ after handing his report of the mission to the leader of the village he saw that they were both each sitting down on a suit case waiting for him._

"_Ok give me a second" said Naruto as he pulled out a scroll and sealed both the suitcases in it before he walked up to__ Matsuri__ and picked her up bridal style easily much to her surprise._

"_I can assume you can keep up with me" said Naruto looking at Tayuya _

"_Of course shit head" she said smirking at him before he smirked at her back as he disappear across the roof tops to her surprise at a fast paste._

"_H-hey wait up, I wasn't ready" she called after him as she started running across the roof tops after him_

Now

Naruto arrived holding Matsuri at the camp with Tayuya breathing heavily behind to see Sakura practicing climbing tree's with no hands to improve her charka control while Anko was teaching some of the basic's of being a ninja to Sora.

"Oh you were able to keep up with us" said Naruto smirking back at her

"Shut…the…fuck…..up…….I……can't……breathe" said Tayuya. This got the attention of the others as they got up to meet them.

"Naruto, your back" said Sora running up to hug him to which he did as soon as he placed Matsuri down

"So who are these two and why did you bring them?" asked Anko

"Well this is Matsuri and she came with me because she lives alone, her house was destroyed before I got there, no relatives, and is pregnant so I decided she could come with us. The other one is Tayuya who used to be an Oto-nin. She defected since she was forced to become one through the curse seal. Yes that means the Otokage is no other than Orchimaru. She is willing to give us all the information she knows about him to us if we remove her curse seal which I will do tonight along with yours Anko-chan" said Naruto shocking her for a while before she nodded

"That's if he is telling the truth that he could remove the seal" glared Tayuya

"Well I can hold the end of my deal so just make sure you can hold yours. Sakura, Sora, Matsuri. While I perform this technique I need you to keep your distance and be quiet because I need silence to concentrate and also space" said Naruto

"Hai"

Naruto pulled out a scroll from his pouch and unsealed a bottle of black paint. Using the paint he made a good size seal which toke 5 minutes as the others watched.

"Now Anko, Tayuya I need you to remove your tops"

"What!" yelled everyone except Sora

"You pervert!" shouted Tayuya

"I need to place blood seals directly on your skin so you either do it or keep the damn seal that Orchimaru can use to easily find you" glared Naruto making Tayuya think for a long while. Anko was already removing her clothes before Sakura screamed at her.

"Anko you are ok with this?" asked Sakura

"Well I live with this seal for too long and he is my "mate" so he will see this sooner or later. Besides we are all female here besides him" said Anko as she was now bare-chested. Naruto walked up to her without the slightest hesitation to look at her body, cutting his thumb, and started placing seals all over her front and back all surrounding her original seal in a circle. Naruto was soon down with all her seals when he turned to face Tayuya who was still clothed.

"So are going to do it or not?"

"Well……."

"Fine I'll just do yours Anko-chan-" "Wait! I'll do it" shouted Tayuya as she started taking off her top. She was now covering her breast as Naruto signed and completely ignored her actions as he started placing seals on her back before he looked down glaring at her.

"It's your choice so chose now" said Naruto glaring at her as she glared back before she started blushing as she remove her arms that were covering her breast. Naruto quickly started placing seals on her as Tayuya avoided all eye contact with him as Anko smirked

"Awww is little Tayuya-chan blushing" smirked Anko

"Shut up" glared Tayuya as Anko started laughing. Naruto was done a few minutes later and was now finishing up on the last touches. He had Anko and Tayuya sit back to back as he made more blood seals but all over his hand. He then started to form hand seals make his hands glow with blue and black charka.

"Bare with me now because this may sting a bit" said Naruto as he gripped both of their seals at the same time. All the seals on the ground and on their body glowed bright white before Anko and Tayuya eyes widen in pain as they started to scream. It lasted for 1 more minute before all the seals faded away including their curse seals. Naruto removed his hands from his shoulder as Anko and Tayuya were panting on the ground.

"Bastard!......You said that will only sting a bit" growled Tayuya

"Aaaaa ops" said Naruto shrugging his shoulders as Anko was looking at the spot where her curse mark was supposed to be only to find nothing. She quickly jumped up with joy hugging Naruto not noticing she had nothing to cover herself as Naruto blushed deeply. She finished it up by giving him a compassionate kiss making his eyes widen. It last a little over a minute before exhaustion caught up to her and she fell into Naruto's arms.

"Whops sorry about that" smirked Anko as Naruto just sign

"Here I'll help you put your clothes on. Sakura can you do the same for Tayuya" said Naruto as he placed Anko's clothes on before his eyes widen.

'Someone or group is heading towards us with great speed. They must have sense the charka burst or Orchimaru must have sense his disconnection to Anko and Tayuya. Their charka level is at least sannin so it maybe is him. Wait the signal is moving around so he is not alone. He's with another who is high Jounin and a few others who are at least Jounin level. Shit! We won't last long if it they meet up with us' thought Naruto as he quickly put on Anko's clothes surprising her at his speed

"Sakura hurry that up and pack up as well. We have a group of strong nins heading right for us! We have to go NOW!" shouted Naruto surprising her into a jump as he placed Anko on his back sitting on his large scroll. Using Charka control exercises he made Anko's body stick to his as he went to get Matsuri and Sora.

"_**Demi-Bunshin no jutsu"**_ said Naruto making a clone. The clone placed Sora on his back liked he did with Anko and picked up Matsuri bridal style before jumping to a tree branch and waiting for the others. Sakura quickly got all her stuff together as she jumped to Naruto's clone same branch while Naruto quickly ran to the now newly dressed Tayuya and picked her up bridal style much to her surprise before making a seal less Kage Bunshin to clean their tracks. Naruto holding Anko and Tayuya jumped off into the woods followed by Sakura and the clone holding Sora and Matsuri.

"You can make a Kage-Bunshin without seals" said Anko

"Yeah with enough practice it's possible but besides that I can only do a Henge and Kawarimi without seals but that doesn't matter. We have a lot of other problems" said Naruto

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura

"Someone who is sannin level that I don't recognize and a few Jounin were heading to are position. They are not coming here for a chat" said Naruto shocking the group

"What do we do? We can't keep running" asked Matsuri

"Well if worse comes to worse I will have to put you all somewhere safe as I take them on. Anko and Tayuya still haven't fully healed from having their seals removed and Sakura, you are not strong enough to fight them yet"

"Well we do have some time before they get here right?" asked Tayuya as the group chasing them sped up

"No we don't. I see a clearing coming up. I'm going to confront them there" said Naruto as the group jump into the plains where they ran quite a distance before they stopped. Naruto and the clone sat down Anko, Tayuya, Sora, and Matsuri as Sakura stood next to Naruto. Anko and Tayuya looked up to see the group jumping down a few distances away from them before their eyes widen in shock. Naruto turned to face the group behind him for his eyes to widen in shock along with Sakura's before they turned into a glare.

"What do you want Orchimaru" glared Naruto as the said man smirked

"Well if it isn't my ex-apprentice Anko, a new traitor Tayuya, and The Red Elemental Reptile also known as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto" said Orchimaru

"That's Kazama Naruto now"

"Oh so you change to name making your own clan now huh. No matter, but what really matters now is that you removed their curse seals. Impressive I must say since not even Jiraiya could remove it. You are now to interesting to leave alone now so I must test your strength myself and depending on how well you do or if you survive, I will chose to either kill you all or let you all live" smirked Orchimaru as he started walking up to them followed by a white hair man with glasses and the rest of the group. Naruto took off his green cloak and strapped on Kuro Makai on his back dressed in all black as he turned to face the girls. He placed his cloak in Anko's hands before forming one handed hand seals and slammed his hand into the ground. Surrounding the group except for Naruto was a blue barrier shaped in a box before it disappeared.

"That will protect you but will also make sure you won't get involve" said Naruto before he turned around and started walking towards them ignored the groups worried faces

"So you want to test me huh? I really hate tests" muttered Naruto as he started to run at them forming hand seals. He then did a really high jump so he was over before releasing a massive fire ball at the group causing them to scatter. Landing in the middle he made two Demi Bunshin's. One clone went left to attack the four jounin's while the other went right to attack five other jounin's. Naruto went straight toward Orchimaru who had a smirk on his face and next to him were two white hair men. Naruto did a quick dash toward them and did a scissor kick which both men blocked. Naruto was then forced to jump back as Orchimaru threw a few snakes from his sleeve at him, ducking when one of the white hair men unleashed bone tips at him from his hand, and back flipping back to avoid a swipe from the white hair man with glasses who had his hand wrapped in blue charka.

'_They seem pretty strong. The white hair man is Kaguya due to his bone attack and his charka level is sannin maybe even close to Orchimaru. The other guy is high Jounin, maybe even Kakashi's level and with that last attack with his charka scalpel he must be a med-nin'_ thought Naruto

"Who are you two?" asked Naruto as one man step forward and had a sharp bone come out of arm like a weapon or defense if needed

"I'm Kaguya Kimimaro" he said as the other nin had charka wrap around his hands again

"Yakushi Kabuto" he responded

"Well that's nice" said Naruto as he slammed his hand into the ground summoning a horse size dragon releasing a torrent of flames at them forcing them to jump away. Naruto met up with Orchimaru mid way in the air pulling out his Kuro Makai as Orchimaru pulled out his Kusanagi from his mouth. The both swiped at each other clashing against each other sword as Naruto put more pressure into his sword. His sword soon glowed with black flames making him smirk as Orchimaru eyes widen. He barely had time to substitute with a nearby log before Naruto released a wave of black fire point blank. Kimimaro forming some bone like spears threw them at Naruto while he was in mid air. Naruto formed a seal less Kage Bunshin before slamming his hand on his back summoning a blue ******tortoise half his size as well as dismissing the clone as well. The tortoise pulled in its head and legs and started to spin in large speeds deflecting all the spears before Naruto dismissed it landing on the ground near the waiting Kabuto. Quickly placing his sword on his back he was forced into a taijutsu battle with Kabuto as Kimimaro and Orchimaru soon joined in. **

**Clone on the Left**

******The clone spat out a few water bullets at the group which they all dodged separating them a little bit more. Naruto front flip over one nin grabbing him by the shoulders and tossed him into another nin landing, before twisting to the side dodging the kunai aiming for his hip. Grabbing him by the arm he flipped him over and slammed him into the ground before slamming his foot into him creating a crater. He jumped back from two swipes performing hand seals and unleashed a large torrent of flames catching the nin on the ground and the two attacking in it killing them. Before he could act more he was stabbed from behind in the heart dismissing the clone.**

**Clone on the Right**

******The clone formed some hand seals releasing a blizzard from his mouth only catching one nin in an ice sculpture. Forming more hand seals he slammed his hands into the ground making roots come from the ground and wrap around three nins and the ice sculpture before having the roots destroy the sculpture and snapping the nins wrapped up in the vines neck killing them. He jumped back to avoid the fire balls sent to him from another nin before looking down on the ground to see on the floor was explosive tags set up by the other nin as they detonated destroying the clone.**

**Back to Original Naruto**

******Naruto was sent back from a punch from Orchimaru into the front of the barrier protecting the group who was watching in shock. Blood was leaking down his eyebrow and lip as he had his left hand on the stab wound from Orchimaru's sword which the poison prevented him from healing but didn't kill him either. His right arm was hanging down from his side with blood coming down it completely useless. His clothes had rip and tares everywhere due to his battle. He was glaring down at the smirking Orchimaru, Kabuto, and Kimimaro who also had a few cuts and bruises on themselves as well with the three remaining Jounin behind them.**

**"****While I admit you are strong and would give me trouble one on one that is not the case. But you did prove something to me" smirked Orchimaru**

**"****What….is that?"**

**"****You are worthy of my new seal" smirked Orchimaru smirked at Naruto's confused face before he used a kunai to cut him from his waist to his shoulder destroying his shirt as it came off of him. Both his hands glowed bright with purple and black charka before he slammed his hands into Naruto's upper chest making him scream in pain and bit him on the neck. Seals appeared all over his upper chest when Orchimaru removed his hands leaving ten dots where his fingers touch at and when he removed his fangs from Naruto's neck it left three swirls on his shoulder. Naruto fell to his knees using his arm to hold his mark on his shoulder/neck.**

**"****Naruto!" shouted the girls as the barrier appeared again but cracks grew all over signaling that it was failing**

**"****Oh the irony. You remove their seals just to receive a better one on your body instead" chuckled Orchimaru before he had to jump back to avoid a large sword that would have cleaved him in half if he stayed in his last position. Holding the sword was no other than Zabuza and next to him was his apprentice Haku. Orchimaru turned to glare at him before next to them landed Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and surprisingly Kushina and Agari.**

**"****Well I know when the odds don't favor me. I will see you soon Naruto-kun. It also great to see your faces again Jiraiya, Tsunade" smirked Orchimaru before he and his group sunk into the ground. Naruto finally let go of holding up the barrier as he concentrated on the pain because of the mark. Jiraiya seeing this immedaitly ran up to Naruto to see how the damage was along with Tsunade and Shizune. Jiraiya was inspecting the seals while Tsunade and Shizune with the help of Kyuubi were healing up Naruto's wounds.**

**"****This seal is amazing. It's connected to every part of his body, along with his charka network, and maybe even his soul. It may even affect his other seal and jutsu even" said Jiraiya as he recorded all the information he can on the seal by the looks of it on his scroll he took out while Tsunade, Shizune, and Kyuubi finished healing all the wounds on his body. The group of girls that were in the barrier came rushing to Naruto's side when it finally came down.**

**"****Will he be ok?" asked a teary Sora**

**"****Yes he will be fine according to the seal. He just needs some rest" said Jiraiya**

**"****Well not to complain or be ungrateful or anything but why are all of you here?" asked Anko**

**"****Well things in the Elemental Nations are going really out of control. We will have a full discussion when Naruto wakes up so let's wait until he does" said Jiraiya as the rest nodded. They soon set up camp as Kushina and Agari sat on one side while Anko and Sakura sat on the other watching the two carefully. It was pretty tense the whole night until next morning when Naruto woke up.**

**Next Morning**

Naruto was the first person to wake up but that didn't mean that he was the only person up. Sitting on the tree near him was Jiraiya on look out. Naruto didn't really bother to pay attention to him as he was focused on the conversation with Kyuubi.

'_So you don't know anything on this seal'_

"**No I don't really remembering this seal but I am looking through my mountains information as we speak. I'll tell you if I come up with anything"** said Kyuubi

'_Alright I'll talk later'_ said Naruto disconnecting his link to Kyuubi. He got up and unsealed a pile of clothes and started to change. When he was finished changing he looked around to see Jiraiya finished waking everyone up.

**20 minutes later**

Naruto and the gang were now sitting around in a circle waiting for Jiraiya to begin. Naruto was completely avoiding all eye contact with Kushina and Agari while they tried to gain some trying all tactics even some that shouldn't be mention. Everyone else was watching this being amused until Jiraiya decided to speak up.

"Naruto the seal on your body is one the likes I had never seen before so I have no suppression seal for it. Do you feel any different in any way?" asked Jiraiya

"No, feel like I always do"

"Alright tell me if you do feel any different. Now on to other things, before I start the other extremely serious business I will start off with why we are here" started Jiraiya

"That would be great" glared Naruto

"Well with my spy network had gotten information that the new village Oto which grew very quickly due to the fact they toke in missing nins from all places around the nations. They can probably go toe to toe with us now. What's even worst is that their leader is Orchimaru the traitorous snake sannin. So when I got the information on this and told the Sandaime. He told me he sent you on a mission that involve some Oto-nins and in return may involve Orchimaru so he sent me, Tsunade, and Shizune along with Zabuza, Haku, Kushina, and Agari who were at the office at the time to track you down and here we are" explained Jiraiya

"Ok I understand that now tell me about that other part?" asked Naruto

"Well the Sandaime is attending a Ninja meeting with all the Kage's and leaders from other nations. If we don't settle this soon there will be a war that would make all the other ninja wars seem small in comparison and could probably involve military and Samurai nations which would be terrible" said Jiraiya

"Wow so what are you all going to do now?" asked Naruto

"Well I'm going to meet up with the Sandaime at the meeting of the villages. Tsunade, Shizune, Zabuza, Haku, Kushina, and Agari are going to head back to the village just in case of a surprise invasion. Well I'm off now later" said Jiraiya as he Shunshin off to meet up with the Sandaime. Naruto turned to look at everyone before he signed.

"Thanks for some of your help but you all can return to the village now"

"Tch. Just don't die on me" said Zabuza before jumping off with Haku as she waved him good bye while blushing

"Don't hurt yourself again gaki. I won't be there to heal you again" smirked Tsunade

"Go die" glared Naruto as Tsunade smirked at him and Shunshin off with Shizune

"You two can go now. I don't want to deal with any of your crap right now" Naruto as Kushina and Agari looked at him for a second before disappearing into the woods

"You have got to be kidding me. They still won't give up, dammit" muttered Naruto

"Oh don't worry about. Anyway since we still haven't healed you will be carrying us until we are better. So get moving horsey" called out Anko jumping onto his back and wrapping her hands around his neck as Naruto gave her a small glare which she smiled right back at.

"We have to get moving. I don't want to be late" said Naruto easily standing up with Anko on his back sitting on his scroll and made a Demi-Bunshin. The Demi-Bunshin kneed down for Sora to jump on its back and properly sit herself on his scroll before he stood up. It than went over to Matsuri and picked her up bridal style as Naruto picked up Tayuya bridal style. Naruto then made a single Kage Bunshin and had it stood near Sakura.

"I will be traveling at high speeds maybe low Jounin level speed alright" said Naruto as everyone nodded but Sakura

"Um I can't travel that fast. I'm sorry" said Sakura putting her head down

"Of course you can't that's why my Kage Bunshin is going to carry you. I haven't train you that far yet but I will soon when you are ready. If you are good enough maybe even Kage level speed" smirked Naruto as the clone bend down for Sakura to get on its back which she did.

"Hold on now" said Naruto as he took off into the trees with the Demi-Bunshin on the left and the Kage-Bunshin on the right. Surprisingly they were not traveling low Jounin speed but high Jounin speed and the Naruto's were having no trouble keeping up at all and were not slowing down.

'_Holly shit what stamina'_ thought Tayuya

'_Does he even know the meaning of being tired'_ thought Anko and everyone else thought the same along those lines

**1 hour later Large Building in Unknown town**

**Ninja Meeting **

**P.S. I decided to change the fact that the title Kage is reserved for the five great ninja villages**

Sitting in a large room was leaders from all villages with their two body guards behind them. They were either glaring at each other or had a neutral look on their face. The people and their villages went as follow:

Kirigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Mist) – Mizukage

Kumogakure no sato (Hidden Cloud Village) – Raikage with his two Guards the Nibi and Hachibi Jinchuuriki

Hidden Rock Village (Iwagakure no sato) – Tsuchikage with his body guard and the Rokubi Jinchuuriki

Hidden Leaf Village (Konohagakure no sato) - Hokage with his guards Sharingan Kakashi and Jiraiya the Toad Sannin

Hidden Sand Village (Sunagakure no sato) - Kazekage

Hidden Rain Village (Amegakure no sato) – Amekage (Hanzou)

Hidden Waterfall Village (Takigakure no Sato) – Takikage (Shibuki) with the Jinchuuriki for Shichibi and another guard

Hidden Grass Village (Kusagakure No Sato) – Kusakage

Hidden Sound Village (Otogakure No Sato) - Otokage – Orchimaru with his body guards Kabuto and ******Kimimaro**

Hidden Hot Springs Village (Yugakure no sato) – Yukage newly rebuilt after previous war

Snow Country - Yuki no Kuni – Yukikage Daimyou Kazahana

Hidden Star Village (Hoshigakure no sato) - Hoshikage (Star Shadow)

Sky Country - Sora no Kuni – Sorakage (Shinnou)

Hidden Haze (Moyagakure) - Moyakage

Hidden Heat Haze Village - (Kagerougakure no sato) - Kageroukage

Whirlpool Country – (Uzu no Kuni – Uzugakure no Sato) – Uzukage Father of Kushina and Grandfather of Naruto and Agari with Bodyguards Arashi and Megami brother and sister of Kushina

Valley Country – (Tani no Kuni - Hidden Valley Village) Tanigakure no Sato - Tanikage

Demon Country – (Oni no Kuni) – Shion the Shrine Maiden

Bird Country - Tori no Kuni - Daimyou Toki

River Country - Kawa no Kuni - Pein

Sea Country - Umi no Kuni - Daimyou

"Let this meeting begin" announced the Raikage as everyone started off with their discussions which could possibly end in the wrong way which would be………..

**WAR!**


End file.
